Crossdress Demigod
by killerninja123
Summary: Lance has a secret: He is actually a girl name Lily Taylor who disguised herself as a guy becaues of her aunt, uncle, and half sister that hates her. Now her secret is out becaues of her mother Aphrodite. Now she has to go on a quest to save the goddess
1. Chapter 1

**Killerninja123: Hope you like the story!**

**Summary: Lance has a secret: He is actually a girl name Lily Taylor who disguised herself as a guy becaues of her aunt, uncle, and half sister that hates her. Now her secret is out becaues of her mother Aphrodite. Now she has to go on a quest to save the goddess of harmony. Will anyone help her? Maybe one person can. LeoxOc**

**Killerninja123: Also the characters may be OCC.**

* * *

><p>Lance POV<p>

The bell rang and everyone sat down. I sat with my friend Leo Valdez. He was grinning at me as if he wanted something. I knew this isn't a good sign.

"Hey, Lance did you do your homework?" Leo asked

I frown. "Leo we shared the same dorm. Of course I did my homework!"

"Can I borrow it?"

"Why? Becaues you didn't do your homework?"

"Yes."

"Fine." I said as I handed my homework to him. "Next time do your homework."

"We know that's not going to happen." Leo said

I shook my head. Then the teacher came.

"Alright, boys." said Mr. Janson. "Today we have a new student, also we'll be having a review of the cultures of Greek and Romans."

The door open and there came a boy about my age. He had black hair and dark brown eyes.

"Hey, Nico over here!" Leo shouted

"You know him?" I asked

"Long story."

"Okay then, anyway this is Mr. Nico di Angelo." Mr. Janson continued. "Now go take your seat next to Mr. Taylor."

Nico nodded and sat at the desk next to me. He looks wierd. Class started and Mr. Janson started his giant lecture about cultures like he does everyday when we always started a new topic. Then Leo pass me a note:

_Leo: Are you going anywhere after school?_

I frown and pass the note back:

_Lance: No why?_

_Leo: I need to take you somewhere._

_Lance: What do you mean and where are you taking me?_

_Leo: I'll explained after school, but first we need to wait for some freinds of mine._

_Lance: This better be good._

_Leo: You might be surprise._

After the note talk, another teacher came in.

"Hello, Ms. Cronswad." Mr. Janson greeted the teacher. "Is there anything that you need?"

"Yes." Ms. Cornswad repleid. "I need Lance Taylor."

What did I do? I thought. I got up, but then Leo got up from his seat too.

"Actually, Ms. Cornswad, why not you talk to Lance after tonight?" Leo suggested

"No, Mr. Valdez, I really need to tlak to Mr. Taylor." Ms. Cronswad growled

"But-" Leo tried to protest

"No! Now Mr. Taylor come with me!" Ms. Cornswad shouted

"Yes, ma'am." I said

I walk over to her. Leo looked at me with worry. I mouthed: _It'll be fine_. But then Leo mouthed: _Don't trust her! _What is he talking about? Then Ms. Cornswad grab my arm and pulled me into the empty gym. The door started to lock. Ms. Cornswad face me. She was growling at me.

"Um. . .is there something you need, Ms. Cornswad?" I asked

"Yes, you flesh." Ms. Cornswad replied

My eyes widen. "W-What?"

"You heard me, Lance Taylor." Ms. Cornswad growled more louder.

I took a step back. My instinct told me to run, but there was no way out. Then she hissed at me. Wait! Teachers can't hissed right?

"Ms. Cronswad?" I asked nervusly

Ms. Cornswad was-was transforming into a thing! She was growing taller and more scarier. I wished I could of scream, but I can't. I'm actually a girl. I mean literally a girl. My name is actaully Lily Taylor, not Lance Taylor. I was planning to tell Leo about my secret, but I was afriad that he might not be my friend anymore. I started to ran to the doors, but I forgot they were locked.

"Help!" I shouted

Ms. Cronswad threw a giant club at me. I thought I was going to be a goner, but then a wall of fire suddenly came in front of me. The wall of fire burn the giant club in seconds. The doors burst open and Leo, Nico, and a guy who has black hair and green eyes.

"What's going on?" I asked

"I'll explain later Lance," Leo said as he grab my wrist. "Come on!"

We ran and the giant broke the gym and was ranning at us.

"Hey, Percy do you have a plan?" Leo asked

"Why me?" asked the guy Percy. "There's no water near by. We'll keep running. Besides we need to go to the roof. Jason and Annabeth are waiting for us."

"What are you guys talking about?" I asked. "And don't let me wait for you to explained. I want answers!"

"Alright!" Leo said. "I'm a half-blood. So is Percy, Nico,and you. My friends who are waiting for us at the roof are half-bloods too."

"Your insane!" I shouted

"It's actual truth." Percy said

"Just do as we say!" Nico shouted

We ran through the stairs. The giant lady was trying to tear and walls apart to get us. As we got to the roof and locked the doors there was a chariot, with winged horses. Also there was a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes and a girl with blonde hair and intence gray eyes.

"Is that him?" asked the blond girl

"Yes, Annabeth," Percy replied. "but we need to hurry fast."

"There's a giant coming after us." Nico explained

"I see," said the blond guy. "come aborad. My name is Jason and this girl here is Annabeth."

"I'm not going on a chariot." I said

"Lance you have to." Leo said

"No!" I insisted. "This must be my imagination!"

"Lance I know this is surpsing, but it's not your imagination." Leo replied "Come on the chariot. The sooner we leave the sooner we get to camp."

"Camp?" I asked. "What camp."

Leo didn't anwer. Instead he pushed me on the chariot. The doors and the wall burst open. The giant found us. Then a lot of clouds appeared. It started to rain a little and then it stop. There was a lot of water on the ground, but there was still lightning. Jason, Percy, Nico, and Leo got off of the chariot. In Leo's hand was fire? Jason was having lightning around him, Percy was lifting up the water, and Nico was summoning dead skeletons.

The giant roared and charge at them. Percy made the water turn into sharpe little needles of whater and it went flying at the giant. The giant raored in anger. The skeletons that Nico summoned went charging at the giant. Leo toss fire at the giant to let it burn and lastly Jason use his lighting to strike at the giant. It was so intence. I never seen anything like that before. The giant fell down and started to disinagrate.

Then the boys went on the chariot asif there was no problem.

"How did you do that?" I asked in amazed

"I'll explain later when we get to camp." Leo replied

"Camp? What camp?"

"'What camp?'" Percy questioned me as if I said soemthing wrong.

"Were going to Camp Half-Blood." Annabeth said

* * *

><p><strong>Killerninja123: What do you think? Review time!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Killerninja123: Hope you like the story!**

* * *

><p>Lance Lily POV

This is insane. I never thought that I'll be a half-blood. I was curious of Leo. He shot fire outof his hands, plus they weren't burn. I know a lot about Greek and Roman myths, but could Leo be the son of. . .maybe he is.

"Leo, is your dad Hepheastus?" I asked

"Wow, you know a lot." Leo replied smiling

"So what's your parent?" I asked the others

"I'm the daughter of Athena." Annabeth replied

"I'm the cool son of Poseidon." Percy said

"Uh-Huh." I muttered

"I'm the son of Hades." Nico said

"And I'm the son of Jupitor." Jason said

"You mean your Roman?" I asked

"Yep!" Jason said happilly

"Do you know who's my parent is?" I asked again

"No." Annabeth repleid. "Your godly parent has to claim you. You know a sign."

I nodded. Then I thought about something. My aunt, uncle, and my half sister Petunia. Wait! Why would I care about them? Ever since I was nine my half sister and I started to grow apart. We used to be very close and now she hates me for no parent reason.

"Does my family knows?" I asked

"Yeah." Percy replied

"We tried talking to them." Annabeth explained

"When you ment 'tried to talk to them.' Do you mean like they kick you out or they told you that they don't know me?" I mentioned

"They kick us out." Jason said

"There very rude." Annabeth huffed

"You get used to it." I said

Then Leo told me about the gods and about the Empir State Building where the gods live, while Annabeth, Percy, Nico, and Jason add some more information of what Leo forgot. It was really fasinating about it. I never thought that the gods still live here today. I just thought that they were myths, boy I was wrong. Then I saw a camp with cabins and a climbing wall.

"Is that Camp Half-Blood?" I asked

"You bet!" Leo shouted

As we landed on the ground saftly many campers came to us.

"Jason!" Shouted a voice

There came running was a girl with choppy brown hair, with braids, and her eyes seemed to change to blue,green, and brown. She ran to Jason and started to hug him. I took one huge step to get away from all the mushy stuff.

"Who is that gril? And do they always act like this?" I asked Leo

"Yeah, Jasona and Piper are dating." Leo explained. " Piper's mom is Aphrodite the goddess of love.

"She doesn'took like an Aphordite kid."

Yeah, but they've started dating after the war with Gaea has ended. Come on, I'll show you Chiron."

"Isn't Chiron the centaur that trains heroes?"

"Yes, man, now shut up and let's go!"

Okay, now I was really this close into punching him. Leo and I walk to a blue house where two guys were playing cards. One was in a wheelchair and the other looked grumpy and he was wearing a leopard skirt.

"Ah, Theo this is your friend huh?" asked the grumpy guy

I rasie an eyebrow. Did he just called Leo, Theo?

"It's Leo, Mr. D, and yes this is my friend Lance Taylor." Leo replied

"Nice to meet you Lance, I'm Chiron." said the guy in the wheelchair. "and this here is Dionysus, but known at camp is Mr. D."

"Nice to meet you sir." I said, "I thought you're a centaur."

"I am, but I wanted to make new comers welcome in my other form." Chiron explained. "Now Leo why not show Lance around."

"Sweet!" Leo shouted. "Come on dude, we have cool things here at camp."

Leo showed me around a lot of cool camp stuff, like the climbing wall with lava, the canoe lake, the firework beach, the mess hall, the stawberry field, the forest, Zeue's fist, Buncker 9, the flying ship, and the cabins. Then I met some of Leo's half siblings. The cabins that I'm really interested becaues I seriously wanted to know who my mom is. My father is a lot like me becaues he too, also crossdress. Not my half sister Petunia, she thinks it's stupid and un-womanly. She told me that guys won't like a girl that can crossdress, but I told her that I don't care becaues I wanted guys to like girls from their personality than their looks.

"Thisis really interesting Leo." I said

"I know right?" Leo said. "I wonder who your parent is. I bet he's awsome!"

"I'm not sure about that, Leo." I said glum voice. "and I told you many times, I already have a dad, I just don't have a mom."

"Sorry, I forgot."

Then we heard the horn.

"Alright dinner!" Leo shouted

Leo grabbed my hand, I started to blush. Guys never grabbed my hand, they just grab my arm instead. Leo told me that since I don't know who my parent is I had to sit at the Hermes table, which I don't mind, but I seriously had to be careful about my real gender, besides the children of Hermes can find out about it. I sat down at the Hermes table and met Travis and Connor Stoll.

"So how long would my parent claim me?" I asked

"A day or two." Connor said

"How come you look like a girl?" Travis asked

My face felt hot. No one asked me that before.

"I don't know!" I shouted and stuff some food in my mouth.

While I was eating a nicer Hermes girl name Vanassa told me about food offerings for the gods. I found that odd, but she told me that the gods like the smell of burnt food, so we went over to the bond fire and put some food in the fire. After that I was friends with her. I feel comfortable around her becaues she's a girl, but I can't blow my cover, so I had to act like a guy. After dinner we went to the camp fire to dosome sing alongs. I wanted to run, but I knew I can't so I tried to sing like a guy instead of a girl. It was hard, but I tried my best. It was going great in the campfire. I was with a new friend and I get to sit next to Leo. It all went well until a gold flash came in front of us. There was a seriously beatiful woman. She had red hair and her eyes change colors like Piper. She wore a green dress and black heels. Her hair is tied in green ribbons too.

"Lady Aphrodite, what are you doing here?" Chiron asked

"I'm here to see my daughter, Lily Taylor." Aphrodite replied

* * *

><p><strong>Killerninja123: Plz Review!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Killerninja123: Hope you like the story!**

* * *

><p>Lance Lily POV

How did she know my name? I thought. This is not good. Aphrodite might be my mom. Everyone looked puzzled. I knew they don't know a Lily Taylor. This is not happening. My secret can't beout. I have to think of a way to keep it hidden. What should I do? What would Leo think of me?

"My Lady, we don't know a Lily Taylor," Chiron explained. "We only have Lance Taylor."

I clench my fist. I wanted to run. I wanted to get out of here, but what should I do? I'm new here and I don't have any experience to fight monsters. Maybe if I live in the forest for a few years, I can defeat any monster.

"I see, Lance Taylor, come here!" Aphrodite called

"What does Aphrodite want with you?" Leo asked

"I don't know." I replied

I got up and went to the goddess slowly. She was pretty when I walk up to her. As I was front of Aphrodite she grab my face and studdied it. She was studdying every figuer of my face. After that she let go of my face as if she knew about every information about my past and family.

"I should've known you're like your father." Aphrodite said.

My eyes widen in shock. She _is_ my mother. This is not good. She's going to ruin my secret. She's going to make me regret to crossdress. I have to do something. I have to get away from her before she gets my secret out to the inteir camp. But what?

"There's a reason my I do this." I said coldy

"You shouldn't hide it,"

"Well it's my desision, not yours."

"Mom, what are you and Lance talking about?" Piper asked

"Do you all think that Lance Taylor is a guy?" Aphrodite asked everyone

"Yes." Everyone said, but Leo said. "Well duh!"

"All of you are so dence." Aphrodite said. "Lance Taylor is actually a girl."

Now everyone was confused while Leo was laughing.

"Hahah, Lance a girl? That's a good one Aphrodite!" Leo laugh.

"Mom, you making a fool out of yourself." Piper said. "Lance isn't a girl."

"Do you want proof?" Aphrodite asked

"Yes!" Everyone shouted

Aphrodite grab me by the hair and started to pull it. It hurt a lot, but I smirked at her. Ha! Beat that!, I thought. Thank god I cut my hair, besides my hair only goes to my ears. So it's short. Aphrodite let go of my hair. She was getting seriously angry. I don't know if that's a good or a bad thing for the goddess of love to be angry.

"So you cut your hair," Aphrodite said to me. "but there's one more proof left."

I knew what she was talking about, so I ran. Everyone was wondering why I was running. Then I saw a lot of doves coming at me and grabbing so they can take me to Aphrodite. One of the bigger doves got me by the back of my school uniform and in a split second I was off the ground. They dove carried me to Aphrodite and drop me hard on the ground.

"Stupid, dove." I muttered

Before I could get up, Aphrodite grab me by my arm real tight so I won't get away. She took of my jacket that showed a white color shirt, then she undo my tie, and unbottom my shirt. There under the shirt, I was wearing a white tank top for girls. The tank of had a v-neck. My heart started pounding. Everyone was shock and surprised. They thought Aphrodite was joking, but instead she was right. What am I going to do?, I thought. I pushed Aphrodite away from me.

"Lance your a girl." Piper said

"Now that's wierd." Percy said

"No wonder she's ugly." said a glammer girl.

"Drew just shut up!" Piper shouted

"My name is Lily Taylor." I said in my normal voice instead of my guy voice.

Everyone was silent and still. No one made a sound. Even Chiron was quiet about this. I guess he never seen a demigod that is a crossdresser before. I don't blame anyone, but I guess it never happens before.

"Now for my blessing." Aphrodite said

"Your what?" I asked

Then there was a red haze. There I was wearing girl clothes! I hate girl cloths! I was wearing a green Greek dress that goes to my knees with a v-neck, a lily hairclip that has a emerald in the middle, I was wearing makeup I never thought that I'll wear makeup one day, my lips were cherry red, my red hair was waist length long that was shining brightly as if it was conditioned very well, I was wearing black flats, a rose necklace, and a green emerald bracelet. I glared at Aprodite. She took away my guy clothes. I spent years hiding my gender and now this happens. I wanted to punch her and choke her to death.

"What did you do to me?" I shouted at Aphrodite

Aphrodite dispappeared in gold flash without answering my question. I look at everyone and they were staring at me like a freak. I remember that my half sister always called me a freak whenever I crossdress.

"Hail, Lily Taylor," Chiron announce, but he was still in shock. "The daughter of Aphrodite."

I look at Leo and his face was full in shock. I don't know, but I think he hates me now becaues I didn't tell him my secret. I bet he won't be my friend anymore. I bet he thinks that I'm a stupid crossdresser. Then surprisenly, he fainted.

* * *

><p><strong>Killerninja123: Sorry for this short chapter, but Review Plz!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Killerninja123: Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Leo POV<p>

I woke up and it was morning. I couldn't believe it! Lance is a girl! Second I fainted in front of her and everyone else! This is just wierd! I look over to the window and saw Lily. She was trying to get the makeup off of her face. Now she's cutting her hair, but it grew back in seconds.

"Morning, bro." Jake said

"Hey." I said

"So what do you think of Lily, now?" he asked

I thought about it. Ever since I met Lily she always understand a lot of thing going on. I wonder if I only like her as a friend or not? It makes me wonder. I got to know about Lily even when she was a guy before I knew about her tiny detail that she left out. Her personality is cool and all, but now I see the real her. I wanted to get to know her again. I wanted to know her as a girl not a guy.

"I'm not sure." I finally said.

"Do you like her?" Jake asked

My face turn red. "No, dude, she's just a friend."

Jake smirked at me. "Yeah right. Come on let's go to breakfast."

As we went to the mess hall I saw Lily. She had the Aphrodite blessing off of her, but she still have her long red hair. She look completly miserable. She was wearing some of Piper's clothes, but Drew kept on picking on her. Lily wasn't bothered by Drew, Lily just simpally ignore her. I couldn't help it, but just stare at her. Drew was using her charmspeak on Lily, but she tried to resisted it. Then without warning she punched Drew. All the Ares kids were cheering on that part, even the Aphrodite kids too.

After breakfast and cabin inpection. I went to the forges to make some useful and random items. While I was working Piper and Lily came. Piper wore the usaul, orange camp shirt, snoawborading jacket, and faded jeans. For Lily she wore a camp T-shirt, baggy pants, and the lily hairclip on her hair. I guess she likes lilies then, since she's name after a flower.

"Hey, Piper, what do you need?" I asked

"Can you make Lily a weapon?" Piper asked

"Sure." I replied

"Good," Piper said and then she tuen to Lily. "I'll see you around."

"Yeah." Lily said

Then there was silent except for the people that are in the forges.

"So do you want a sword or a dagger?" I asked. "Becaues a sword is seriously awsome."

"I'll have a dagger." Lily said, then she walked away.

I guess she's still angry at Aphrodite about what happen last night. I don't blame her, but when she was in that blessing last night she was seriously smoken hot! But I still perfer the other part of her before Aphrodite did a huge change on her. Lily does look good in guy clothes too.

"Why not you make a emerald green dagger for her," Nyssa suggested. "It'll match her eyes."

"Thank, sis, but I'll think about it." I said

I thought about it. Green is Lily's favorite color. Then I remember that Nyssa said that Lily's eyes were green. I got to admit that her eyes are pretty and imtiminating too. Thinking about that makes me blush. And did I ever blush? I actually I don't know. Maybe I can give her the dagger as a welcome present, I thought. I went to the back of the forges and got out a green emerald rock.

"Now let's get working." I said to myself

* * *

><p>Lily POV<p>

Stupid Aphrodite ruining my life! What do you think she is for messing with me? I walk around the camp. Everyone was calling me "Crossdress Demigod." It's like they never seen a demigod that can crossdress before. Then I found a lily. I picked it up and place it on my twirled it around without using my hands. I don't know why, but I always do this when ever I see a flower.

"How did you do that?" asked a voice

I turn around and it was a girl.

"Who are you?" I asked

"Lou Ellen, and how did you do that?" She repeated the question

"I don't know." I replied

"That does look like the powers of Hecate." Lou Ellen said

"Really?"

"Who is your mortal parent?"

"Nathan Taylor."

What is up with her? I thought, why is she asking me those questions? Then Lou Ellen walk away. Okay this is really wierd. I went into my cabin and sat down on my bed.

"Hey, Lily you okay?" asked a voice.

I look up and it was Piper and Jason.

"Hey guys." I said in a dull voice.

"Having a ruff day?" Jason asked

"Well, gee what do you think?" I snapped

"Come on." Piper said as she sat next to me. "It'll get better soon."

"Yeah, right." I said.

I got up and went out of the cabin. I started to kick some rocks while I was walking. Everyone in camp seemed to have a great time, except for me. I don't belong here. I wanted to go back to my all boys school and dress as a guy whenever I want. Is that so hard to asked for? Somehow Aphrodite seemed intersted in my for some reason. Whatever it is, I don't want to be a part of it.

Many hours later. . .

It was dinner and I still hate my day. Everyone kept on pointing me as I pass by. I seriously think it's getting annoying. I really wanted to punch someone right now. While I was eating I saw Leo. He was a mess. He must of been working on something. After I put some of my food in the bon fire I went started walking around camp while everyone was doing their sing along.

I went into the forest to have some peace and quiet. While I was walking I saw a lake that look like a mirror. I took out some sicssors and started to cut my hair. In a few minutes I was done, my hair was back to normal like it was before. After that I sat on a rock, lied down, and look at the stars. The stars were bright tonight. There I saw a green star. I smiled sadly. I really miss my dad and step mom. They died becaues they got murdered by someone in the house. I was only a year old on that time, but I still remember them. Then after they were gone I had to live with my aunt, uncle, and my half sister that hate me. My aunt and uncle treat me like a slave, while they treat my half sister a princess. I started crying for my parents. Not for Aphrodite, just for my dad and step mom.

"Are you alright?" asked a voice

I gasped. I got up and saw Leo. He was holding a green box.

"W-What are you doing here?" I asked as I brushed away the tears.

Leo didn't answer. He went up to me and sat down next to me.

"Piper wants me to go look for you." Leo replied. "She wanted to know where were you and all."

Then Leo handed me the green box. I raise an eyebrow.

"Well open it." Leo said.

"But why-"

"Just open it, it's not going to bite you."

I open the box slowly. There I saw a dagger. I held the dagger and unshealth it. My eyes widen in amazement. The dagger is beautiful. The blade was in a emerald green color like my eyes, the hilt of the dagger was pine green with a lily on it. In the middle of the lily was a green diamond emerald. I look at Leo and he was having his goofy smiles as always. I started to blush. I thought he was going to make a regular dagger, but instead he made an amazing weapon.

"Why?" I asked

"It's a welcome present." Leo replied. "I thought since you were having a bad time at camp maybe I can make you something cool and awsome. Plus it does match your eyes."

"That's very kind of you." I said while I was blushing.

"I know I am." Leo said. Then he started to brag some more. "I'm cool, awsome, charming with the laddies," I snorted at that part. "and I have awsome fire powers."

"Okay, I'll agree with you on the last part." I chuckled

For some reason I kind of envy him. I mean what powers does a daughter of Aphrodite has? I know that Piper has charmspeak, but what other cool powers do I have? Maybe none. I pick up a flower and the petals came off and swirled around me. I smiled a little. I seriously don't know why I always do that.

"That's awsome." Leo said. "How did you do that?"

"I don't know," I repleid.

"Maybe your a decended from a demigod."

"Yeah, maybe."

I look in the stars and watched the green star that was still there.

Leo looked at the green star and smiled. "Is that him? Your dad?"

"Yes."

"He must be watching over you."

"Maybe he is."

"How come you crossdress?" Leo asked

"Well during when I was living with my aunt, uncle, and half sister, I started to crossdress," I explained. "somehow crossdressing seemed to calm me down. I started to act like a guy from the outside, while when I was at home I act like a girl. Then my aunt and uncle send me to an all boys school. And that's where I met you. Also during when I was pretending to be a guy, I wanted all boys to think that the girls' personality matters than the girls' beautiful looks becaues their personality is truly them in the inside than their looks in the outside."

Then we heard a noise and saw a cyclops with one brown eye. I thought I was going to panic, but Leo seemed to have no problem with the cyclops.

"Hey, Tyson." Leo said. "Is there something wrong?"

"Late." Tyson said. "It is midnight. Piper is worried so is Jake. They wanted me to tell you two that."

"Okay, well tell them, that I found Lily and we'll be on our way."

"Okay!"

Then Tyson left. I frown. I wasn't sure if cyclops do talk like that.

"Tyson is Percy's half brother." Leo explained

I nodded. I knew that Poseidon had cyclops children and all, but I thought they'll be man eaters like Polyphemus, but this one is nicer. We got off of the rock and there was a cold breeze. I shivered a little.

"Here." Leo said and he took off his army jacket and out it around my shoulders.

I started to blush some more.

"N-N-No, you d-don't have to d-do that." I stuttered

"Well I want to, now come on." Leo said as he grab my hand which made me blush a lot more.

"Leo, let go!" I shouted

He didn't let go. His hands were warm, like a warm fire. My heart was pouding as if it wanted to get out of my system. I don't know what to think, but let him just hold my hand. As we got out of the forest, Leo took me to the Aphrodite cabin. I handed him his jacket.

"T-Thanks you f-for giving me the dagger." I said with a small smiled and went inside.

Everyone was asleep. I saw Piper was fast asleep. Maybe she worryed to much and fell asleep, I thought. I lie down on my bed, my heart was still poundy of what happen last night.

"What's wrong with me?" I asked myself and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Leo POV<p>

I don't know why, but I'm super happy! I went inside my cabin and saw Jake and the others. I didn't know that they were awake. I thought they were fast asleep and dreaming about making something cool the next day.

"Hey, what sup guys?" I asked

"Leo, do you like Lily?" Harley asked

"I told you guys I like her as a friend." I said

"Then why did you hold her hand?" Jake asked

"Why did you give Lily the dagger in person instead of leaving it in her room?" Nyssa asked

"How come you stayed with her in the forest until midnight, huh?" Chance asked

"How come you put your jacket around her shoulders?" Lucas asked

"And how come you were blushing?" Lucy asked

To tell you the truth I don't know how to respond to that. Was I really blushing? I think I was when I was with Lily. I mean she's still the same Lance/Lily, but only she's a girl.

"Will you guys stop bugging into my life?" I asked. "I don't see all of you guys have boyfriends and girlfriends."

"Actually we all have boyfriends and girlfriends." Susan replied

"We just didn't tell you." Mark replied

"You guys never tell me anything these days!" I shouted. "Now go to sleep!"

I went to my bunck and lied down. The rest of my siblings went to their buncks. I could still feel the touch of Lily's hand. Maybe there right, I thought.

"Leo." Jake said

I tunr to him. He was still standing on the same spot.

"Yeah?" I asked

"I think your falling for Lily," Jake replied. "but you both don't notice it."

Jake went to his bunck and fell asleep. I think he's crazy. There is no way that I'll be falling for Lily. She's just a friend. Or is she? I thought about what my siblings asked me. I did all the things that I just did tonight, but could they be right about me? Falling for Lily?

Everything was too complecated. I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Killerninja123: Review Plz!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Killerninja123: Hope you like the story!**

* * *

><p>Lily POV<p>

The next morning I was in a good mood for some reason, except that my hair went back to waist length. Everything was going well for me than yesterday. Piper and I trained at the arena and she showed me how to use a dagger, but Piper's dagger was seriously cool. It's orignal owner was Helen of Troy. Piper told me that she only use that for training, battle, and sometimes if she needs to use it for other things.

"Lils did you met our Oracle?" Piper asked

"No why?" I replied

"Come one, I want you to meet her." Piper said

Then we started walking to a hill with purple curtains to covered the entrance. I wonder why the Oracle has to live in a cave than the Big House. It just seemed wierd. I wonder what the Oracle looks like. As we got in the cave I saw a girl with red frizzy hair and green eyes.

"Rachel this is my new half sister Lily," Piper said as she introduced us. "Lily this is Rachel our Oracle."

"Nice to meet you." I said as I shook her hand

"Nice to meet you too." Rachel said. "So your 'Crossdress Demigod' That everyone is talking about."

"So do you say a lot of prophecies?" I asked, ignoring that commet.

"Only form time to time, when a person needs a quest." Rachel said

"What school do you go too?"

"I go to Clarion Ladies Academy."

My eyes widen. "Do you know a person named Petunia Taylor."

"Yeah, eveyone hates her."

"I'm her half sister."

Then Rachel's eyes soften with simpathy. "I felt so sorry for you."

"I know I disliked her too."

I don't like it when I talk about my half sister. She's such a pain. She complians about almost everything. Petunia goes to the preppy all girls school and my aunt and uncle are always proud of her, while they think that I am a stupid crossdresser that doesn't know anything except crossdressing.

"Um, guys I think we-" before Rachel can finished, she became stiff as stone. Her green eyes started to glow. Her mouth open and green smoke started to come of her mouth.

"W-What's happening?" I asked Piper.

"I'll go get Chiron." Piper replied. "He'll know what to do."

Then Piper left to get the centuar. Suddenly I heard as if three Rachel's were speaking:

_The Harmony of love is trap within her grasp,_

_Descendant of Hecate will fear her wrath,_

_The forge of fire will acompany the magic,_

_Where the snow lies she is tragic,_

_The fire will froze by her fight,_

_The dove will sacrifice within her might,_

_With heal of fire will finally come,_

_The fire and love shall finally be as one,_

Then after what Rachel said. She froze. Then Piper and Chiron came.

"Lily what happen?" Chiron asked

Before I can answer Rachel said, "I think I've said a prophecy."

Chiron turn pale and he turn to Piper. "Piper go get the consulars, right away."

"Yes, sir." Piper said and she started running to the consualars.

The Chiron faced me. "Lily your coming too."

Rachel climb on Chiron's back and I have to go on the centaur's back with Rachel. When we got out of the cave, it started snowing. As we got into the Big House all the consualrs were here. There I saw Percy, Annabeth, Nico, Lou Ellen, Jason, Piper, Leo, the Stoll Brothers, and the rest of the consulars that I don't know. Everyone was talking all at once. It was hard to hear of what they were saying.

"Quiet!" Chiron shouted and everyone stop talking. Then Chironturn to Rachel. "Now Rachel, tell us what happen."

Rachel nodded and told everyone what happen. A lot of people look at me becaues I was a wittness when Rachel said something. After she was finish. Everyone was quiet.

"Also there's another prophecy." Rachel said. "I don't know why, but I think the Goddess of Harmony is endanger."

"Can you tell us what's the prophecy Rachel?" Annabeth asked

Rachel nodded. "It goes like this:

_"The Harmony of love is trap within her grasp,_

_Descendant of Hecate will fear her wrath,_

_The forge of fire will acompany the magic,_

_Where the snow lies she is tragic,_

_The fire will froze by her fight,_

_The dove will sacrifice within her might,_

_With heal of fire will finally come,_

_The fire and love shall finally be as one,"_

Everyone was quiet for the longest time. I don't know how long, but I think it was ten minutes. I wonder who is the decendant of Hecate. Also who wants to trap a goddess of Harmony? And is Harmonia the daughter of Aphrodite and Ares?

"Who is the descendant of Hecate?" Travis Stoll asked

"I don't know." Rachel said

"Could it be someone from Camp Jupitor?" Jason asked

"No." Rachel replied. "The prophecy would say Hecate's Roman name."

"Then it's someone in here." Nico said

"But who?" Percy said

"I think I know." Lou Ellen said.

Lou Ellen picked up a rose and looked at me. "Lily catch!"

Lou Ellen threw the rose at me. I ran to catch it by cupping my hands, but then when I tried to catch it, the rose was levitating on my palm. Then I made the rose petals off the flower and it swirled around me. Everyone's eyes widen and some people gasped.

"Lily, you might be the descendant of Hecate." Lou Ellen said.

"I think she is child." Chiron said. "I know Hecate's magic when I see one."

"So you, Lily have to take the quest." Rachel said

"But wait!" Jason said. "The prophecy also said 'The forge of fire.'"

"He's right." Annabeth said. "So a son or daughter of Hephestus will have to go."

"But the prophecy also said 'The fire will froze by her fight." Percy said. "So who do we know has fire?"

Then everyone turn their heads twords Leo.

"Guess I'm going then." Leo said

"But if the goddess of Harmony is captured." I said. "Then where is she?"

"Why not in Alaska?" Connor suggested, "The prophecy did say snow, so it's got to be Alaska."

Everyone nodded. I wasn't sure if I could lead a quest. I never lead anything before. Plus I had to be with Leo? Does my life get any worse? First I'm a half-blod, second my secret just came out that explains I'm a girl not a guy, and third I have to go on a quest. What else is there? I might die on the quest?

"Then it settle." Chiron said. "Lily and Leo will go on a quest to rescue Harmonia the goddess of harmony."

* * *

><p><strong>Killerninja123: Review Plz!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Killerninja123: Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Lily POV<p>

After the meeting, Piper and the rest of my siblings (except for Drew) help me back for the quest. I was really nervus, but I think I'll surely be alright. After we were done backing, in the backpack, were clothes, necter, and ambrosia.

"Don't worry you'll do great." Piper said

"I'm just scared that's all." I said

"Then why not you let me go, so I can be senior consular again?" Drew muttered

"NO!" All of the Aphrodite kids shouted

"Just ignore Drew." Piper said. "Everything will be alright. Leo already had his experience in a quest too."

"That's good." I said in approval.

Piper smiled. "I hope mom will watch over you."

I snorted. "Why would she watched over me?"

"Even though she may got your secret out, but at least you have to give her a chance." Piper replied. "You never know that she might help you on your quest or talk to you in your dreams."

I nodded and I put on my backpack. I really hate my life now. As I went outside the snow was like four feet. This is getting wierd. The wind blew harder as I step on the snow and tiny ice shards were cutting my my shoulders. I put on a green jacket and headed to Half-Blood Hill. When I got there I saw a guy with a million eyes on him, and with him was Leo.

"Hey, Lily this is Argus." Leo said. "He's the four hundred eye freak."

Then Argus wack Leo on the back of his head. You know it kind of make sence if Argus does where glasses.

"Isn't he the one created by Hera?" I asked

Argus nodded. I guess he can't talk or something. Then Chiron came. He was wearing a sweater that has the omega sign on it.

"You two must be careful." Chiron said, "I fear I may know who your enemy is."

Leo and I nodded.

"So who's driving?" I asked

"Argus will take us to the bus stop and drop us off." Leo said. "Were going to take the bus and then we'll go on a train."

I nodded. This might be a good plan, I thought. Leo and I went into the van and Argu drove us. I was. . .well. . .uncomfortable for some reason. I don't know why, but I'm really uncomfortable sitting next to Leo. After Argus drop us off, the bus came and we went inside. When we got our first step inside all of the people that were in the bus grab us by our shoulders. They threw us on a seat and turn into monsters.

"Well this is bad." Leo said as if it was obvious

"Gee, you think?" I snapped

"Just sit tight so we can take you to our mistress." said the first monster that was a cyclops.

"What mistress?" I asked

The cyclops ignored me and the monster that was a fury started driving in a fast speed. I don't know if the police can spot a bus that is speeding in a very high radious.

"Lily do you trust me with fire?" Leo asked

I look at him. What is he planning, I thought. Why does he want to know if I trust him with fire? What kind of question is that?

"Yes." I replied

Leo nodded and while the monsters aren't looking his hand caught on fire. He threw the fireball in front of the fury. The fury got freaked out and spin the car out of control. I tried to held on to the seat, but it eas hard to do that. Then the bus tip over. I fell on something soft and realized that it was Leo. My face turn red and I got off of him. There we saw the front driver seat was burning and all of the monsters were trying to get out, but the fire was moving to quickly.

Then Leo grab my hand and we started to run. We had to jump over the seat and try not to step on any glass. The fire was mooving quickly than ever. We saw the back fire exit, but the monsters were blocking it so we won't get out. I got out my green dagger. The first monster tried to claw me, but then I stab the monster at it's rib and it disinagrated. Leo for instence was more quicker. He threw some fire at all of the monsters and they all disinagrated, but the exit was block with fire.

"Where's the other exit?" Leo asked

I pointed to the other exit that was also covered with fire. Leo cursed in Ancient Greek and Spanish. The smoke in the burning bus was overwelming. I started to cough. The oxegen was going out. My eyes started to blur. My legs started to wabble. I knew that Leo can survive from fire, but I know that I can't. Then Leo got a piece of cloth and put it over my mouth and nose. I held the cloth. I wonder where he get that, I thought. Becaues Leo only got a tool belt with him and nothing else. Then Leo open the exit with his bare hands and now we can see daylight. The fire started to cover the open exit.

"We have to run through the fire." Leo explained. "It's our only chane to get out of here."

I thought this was an insane idea, but we have no choice. I gulped and held on the Leo's arm. We started running and jumoed out of the burning bus. I thought I felt something brun against my arm, but I think it was my imagination. Police cars were there, but they didn't notice us. Leo and I ran into the forest. In the forest has a lot of frozen lakes and it was humaid. It was hard to run becaues of the snow that was seriously deep. We kept on slipping on ice a lot. There we saw a cave. No bears, wolves, or any animal or monster that lives in a cave are not there. We both breath rappidly from out of breath.

"That was close." I said

"Too close." Leo said "We almost got burn to crips. . .well for you, you can get burn while-"

"Yeah, yeah. Just shut up before you say anything worst."

I look around the cave and made a circle that was formed from rocks and I put some twings and dryed plants that were in the cave. Leo made the fire and served some sandwiches and hot chocolate.

"Where did you get these stuff?" I asked

"My old buddy Comander Tool Belt, can let me summon anything out from his pockets." Leo replied as he patted his tool belt

"'Comander Tool Belt?'" I repated

"Well duh," Leo said. "Every weapon needs a name sometimes. By the way where are we?"

"Minnesota." I replied

"How do you know?"

"Becaues I live in this place." I explained. "Minnesota is a flat land with a lot of lakes and forests. Plus it can be humid sometimes. While we were running we pass a lot of frozen lakes."

Hours pass and it was night. There was a snow strom for some reason. I tried to warm my hands in the fire while Leo had is own minature fire in his palm. It was completly unfair of how he has a cool power while I can levitate a flowers.

"Your burned." Leo said

"Huh?" I asked

Leo went over to me and pulled my arm. I blushed and my heart started pounding. There I saw a pinkish burn mark on my arm. Leo pulled out a cold wet handkercheif. As he put the wet cloth on my wound. It stung a little, then he tie the wet cloth.

"I'm not expert on medical, but it might healed within a few days." Leo said. "You should get some sleep. I'll take first watch."

"Are you sure?" I asked. "You can go to sleep and I'll take first watch."

"Just go to sleep." Leo inistsed. "I don't want to deal with you oragnic life forms right now."

I raise an eyebrow. It must be a children of Hepheastus trait, I thought. I wonder what traits that I got from Aphrodite. I hope it's nothing caues I'm fine for being hopeless. I took off my jacket and fold it as a pillow then I closed my eyes. Then I heard footsteps coming tword me. I took one tiny peek and saw Leo holding a blanket. He put the blanket on me and went back to watch the outside forest.

I started to blush and finally I went to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Killerninj123: Review Plz!<strong>

**Killerninja123 Trvia time!**

**What name should Lily's dagger be?**

**Plz answer in the review words on the bottom of the story. I don't care what name you pick as long it is good!**

**P.S: if you win you get I'll send you a free chapter of one of the chapters!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Killerninj123: Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p>Lily POV<p>

_I was in a house. There I saw two baby infants. One girl has blonde hair and black eyes, while the other one has red hair and green eyes. With then was a man with brown hair and green eyes and next to him was a woman with blonde hair and black eyes. Then a terrible snow storm just suddenly came at there house. The other houses were fine except for theirs._

_"Rose it's her! She's here!" The man shouted. He scooped the red headed infant up and handed the baby to the woman. "Take Lily and go! I'll hold her off!"_

_"Please be careful, Nathan." The woman called Rose said_

_Nathan gave Rose a hug. Rose picked up the other child and ran up stairs. The door open and there was a woman. She looked very beautiful and proud-looking. Her skin is unnaturally white and pale, like snow. She has lush black hair and cold coffee brown eyes. She wears a white silk dress. _

_She smirked at Nathan and summoned ice shards out of her plam. Nathan put his two hands in front of him as if he can shield himself. As the ice shards went to his plam, they just levitate in front of him instead of hurting him. Nathan fling back the shards at the woman, but she turn the shards into ice dusk._

_"You idiot mortal." she said. "You may be the decendant of Hecate, but you are still a mortal and not a half-blood!"_

_Nathan clench his fist."Don't go get my daughter, you witch!"_

_I knew Nathan made a very bad choice. Nathan charge at the woman, but he made the wrong mistake. The woman's hand turn into a sharp pinted ice and stab Nathan on his side. Nathan feel to the ground. Rose who was from upstairs screamed from her fallen husband. Now with her was the red headed infant while the blond infant was in a different room, safe from the woman. Rose ran and closed into the door. She puts a chair in front of the door as if the chair will protect them. Rose and the red headed infant were trap in the nursery. Rose puts the infant in the crib._

_"Lily, I want you remember this." Rose said as she kissed the redheaded infant's head. "Remember that fire is the key to defeat her. Fire can help you. The fire is the key for your quest. The fire can protect you and love you. Please remember this. I love you, Lily."_

_The door burst open. Rose spred her arms out as if she will protect the red headed baby._

_"Not, Lily, please not Lily!" Rose begged_

_"Stand aside, you puiny mortal."_

_"Please, don't kill her! Kill me instead!_

_"I said stand aside!"_

_"Please I'm begging you! Have mercy!"_

_"GET OUT OF MY WAY!"_

_The woman's hand turn into a ice sword. Rose screamed, then the woman stab her through her chest. Rose's screaming died out and she fell on the ground. Blood was coming out of her and into the carpet. The woman walked up to the red headed baby. The baby was cluching the bars and saw the woman. The infant began to cry, it wasn't her parents. The woman was so annoyed by the crying, her hand turned into an ice dagger. As she was about to strike, but the man, Nathan, who was alive from the attack, block his body from his red headed daughter._

_"Lily." He muttered and he was gone. Blood was everywhere on the floor._

_"You worthless mortal." the woman said and kicked his body out of the way. Then she turn to the infant. "Now where was I? Oh yes. You little brat, will be my enemy in the future. So I kill you right now, I don't have to deal with you. Do you agree?"_

_The infant cry some more. The woman was about to strike again, but fire came and the ice dagger melted._

_"Hepheastus!" the woman shouted_

_There was gold flashes. There was a deformed man and a beautiful woman._

_"Aphrodite, Hepheastus." the woman said. "It's so nice fo you two to stop by. You know it's odd for you two to agree with each other."_

_"Leave my daughter alone, Khione." Aphrodite snapped. "You can't kill her, The Fates won't allow it."_

_"We'll see about that." Khione said_

_Khione summoned more ice shards except that there more larger. Hepheastus put a large wall of fire and Aphrodite grabbed the crying baby, then she went to the other room and got the blond baby, and left the house. A few minutes they were in the front house. In a few minutes the red headed infant stop crying and went back to sleep. Then Aphrodite place the two babies on the doorstep. She knocked on the door and left._

Someone was shaking me. My eyes opened and there I saw was Leo.

* * *

><p>Leo POV<p>

I shoke Lily away. Her eyes open. She was shivering as if she was cold. I realized that she was crying while she was sleeping.

"Lils, are you alright?" I asked

To my surprised she hugged me and started to crt on my chest. I blushed at that. I never seen her cry before. Whatever happen in that dream it must of scared her or something. I wonder what happen in the dream.

"Lily, what happen in the dream?" I asked

"I-I s-saw m-my p-partent's d-d-death," Lily stuttered while she was crying on me. "I-I s-saw t-them d-d-die r-right in f-front o-of m-me."

Lily cried some more. My eyes soften. I patted her on the back to comfort her. Also I heldon to her. For some reason I don't want to let her go. Who ever killed her parents will get burn. I knew Lily told me that her parents got murdered when she was only a year old, but whoever killed them must be a god or a goddess. But who though? Lily cried for a while. I'm not sure how long, but it was long enough until the sun was up. Lily stop crying and got up. She wiped the tears from her eyes.

"We should get going." Lily said. "I know a place we can stay for the night, but it's miles away from here, so we'll get there 'till nightfall."

"Lily, who was the person that killed your parent?" I asked

I knew that might bother her a lot. I know how that feels when my mom died, but if the person who killed Lily's parents may be our enemy in this quest.

"Khione, the goddess of snow."

My eyes widen. Did I heard that right?

* * *

><p><strong>Killerninja123: Plz Review!<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Killerninja123: Hope you like the story!**

* * *

><p>Lily POV<p>

After we left the cave, we travel to the place that I know. I can't believe it that I'm going back there. I hate that place. It's where I had my horrible childhood since I can remember. Walking wasn't so bad, but Leo was getting annoying. He kept on asking if were here yet in every ten miniutes. I was this close for punching him. Leo and I travel for miles and miles until it was nightfall.

"This way." I said pointing to the street.

"I'm tired." Leo whined. "Are we there yet?"

"We're almost there." I assured him. "We just need to pass the stop sign."

Leo grumbled. I really want to punch him right now. We pass the stop sign and saw a huge house with three garages, a balcony, ten windows, and five doors. The house was in a tan color. We went up the door step and rang the door bell.

"Coming!" We heard someone said

The door open and there we saw a woman with black hair and baby blue eyes. When she saw me, her smile change into anger.

"Lavender who's at the door?" asked a voice that sounded like a man.

There we saw a man with blonde hair and brown eyes. With him was a girl about my age, she with blonde hair and black eyes. They saw me and growled.

"Oh, so your back." said the man

"It's nice to see you too, Uncle Steven." I growled

"Who's that friend of yours?" asked the girl with black eyes

"His name is Leo Valdez, Petunia." I replied. "He's my friend from Camp Half-Blood."

The three of them froze. I knew they'll freak out by that. They knew that I'm a half-blood and didn't tell me! After this quest I'll get my hands on them and throw them into a meat sack and throw them into a pack of hungry wolves!

"What did you just say?" Lavender asked

"You heard me, Aunt Lavender." I said. "Now let us in. Leo and I have a quest to do."

Aunt Lavender let me in the house. Home sweet home, I thought. The inside of the house was normal like any other normal house. Leo and I took off our shoes.

"So this is where you live." Leo said

"Yep." I said sadly, then my mode change. "C'mon, I'll show you my room."

We went up stairs adn open a green door. There inside was a green room with a red bed, a white computer, a shelve of books, a dresser, desk, and posters of a lily, fire, and magic.

"So that's what your room looks like." Leo said

"Yeah, my aunt and uncle let me buy some few stuff." I said. "Wait here, and I'll go and get some food."

Leo nodded and I unlock the door and went out of my room.

* * *

><p>Leo POV<p>

After Lily left. I explored her room a little. I walk around and saw a picture on her bed. There was dusk all over it. I picked it up and wipe away the dusk. There I saw a man with brown hair and green eyes, a woman with blonde hair and black eyes, and two babies that one had red hair and green eyes and the other had blonde hair and black eyes. I realized that it was a photo of Lily and her family before he dad and stepmom got murdered by Khione. Now I'm starting to hate her more. I can't believe it that she tried to kill Lily, but instead she killed her parents. I wonder why Khione wanted to kill Lily, I thought. Even though Lily is the decendant of Hecate and the daughter of Aphrodite, does that make her powerful? I sat down and there were more pictures on her bed. One was when Lily looked like a girl with long red hair, bangs put on the both sides, and wearing a green ribbion. The second one was when Lily was dress like a guy. She wore a white color shirt under a pine green sweater, with her hair cut like a guy, and with nerdy glasses.

I felt bad for her. She didn't know her dad and stepmom at all. She was raised by her aunt and uncle that hate her. Her half sister hates her for some reason, but Lily told me that they used to be closed when they were nine and after that Lily was treated like a slave. I guess that's when she started to crossdress, becaues there are a lot of pictures of her crossdressing when she was in age nine to age sixteen, while in other pictures from age four to nine are when Lily is wearing a cap to hide her long hair, a boy T-shirt, girl shorts, and skirts.

I look at her book shelfts and saw there were books of _Harry Potter serise, Eragon serise, Artemis Fowl serise, The Red Pyraimid, The Thron of Fire, Avalon High, To Kill a Moncking Bird, The Odyessy, The Illiad, Song of the Lioness, Folk Keeper, Hatchet, Brain's Return, The River, Brain's Hunt, Brain's Winter, Ella Enchanted, and Esperanza Rising. _I got to admit that she does read some interesting books. I went to her desk and saw a photo. It surprised me becauesit's a photo of Lily and I. Lily was in her crossdressing style and I was with her. She looked happy for once. I was about to hold the photo until I heard footsteps. I went back into my spot in standing possition. The door open and Lily came in with a tray of food.

"Sorry, it took so long." Lily apologized. "My Aunt, Uncle, and Petunia kept bothing me."

"No porblem," I said. "I was thinking about turning them on fire."

"Leo!" Lily shouted, then she punched my in the shoulder.

I started laughing. I can't believe she fell for that, but to tell you the truth, I was planning to set her aunt, uncle, and half sister on fire. Or the house too. Which ever I perfer.

"Kidding." I said

Lily smiled. She put the tray on the floor. We sat down and there was pasta, bread, soup, shrimps, salad, and some desserts too.

"Wow, is this homemade?" I asked

"Yeah," Lily replied. "I cook since I was nine. My Aunt and Uncle forced me to cook for the family. They never taught me. So I have to learn it by myself."

I never thought an Aphrodite kid can cook. I don't know which one to try first. I go for the soup and try it. I got to admit this is seriously good. I never knew that Lily is that great at cooking, than I tryed Jason's cooking, besides Jason's cooking is terrible. He's wrost than Percy and Nico. At least their foods are somtimes ediable.

"Your seriously a great cook." I said

Lily's face turn red. "T-Thank you."

Then we ate in silence. After we were done, I tried the desserts. They were amazing. If I had to be suck in a house that is fire resitance, I would rather have Lily with me. After we were done, we went out of Lily's room and went into the kitchen to discuss our quest. As we sat at the kitchen table, Lily's aunt, uncle, and half sister were staring at us as if we don't belong in their house. Lily got out a map and spread it on the table.

"How long are you going to be here, girl?" Lavender asked

"Just for tonight and we'll leave in the morning." Lily said gritting her teeth

Lily sigh and went back to the map.

"We're at St. Paul, so if we go by car it'll be nearly three day to get to Alaska without stopping." Lily explained. "If we go by plane it'll be 5 hours and 40 minutes, or if we go by train it'll be about around two days or three."

"I think the best option is to take the plane." I said. "It's our only option that us quick enough to save Harmonia."

Lily nodded. "We have to leave very early. We might habe to wake up around five or six to get to the airport."

"Or we can borrow a helicptor." I suggested

Lily looked at me as if I was joking.

"Have you ever flew a helicoptor?" Lily asked

"Once when I was with my first quest." I replied. "Jason, Piper, and I had to borrow a helicoptor becaues we need to get to the Wolf House to save Hera."

"That can work." Lily said, then she smirked and talked into a whisper voice. "Or we can steal my uncle's helicoptor."

Now I'm starting to like that idea. I never knew a Aphrodite kid can have a dark side.

"Where is it then?" I asked in a whisper voice while I was smirking

"It's in that shed in the backyard." Lily explained. "It's all set up and everything just in case, if my uncle needs it."

"Then we have to wake up earlier than five or six."

"Are you two done talking?" Petunia asked

Lily clench her fist as if she wanted to beat up her half sister (that I'll pay to see that and put in on the internet so I can be a YouTube celeberty).

"Yes, were done, Petunia." Lily replied. "C'mon Leo, we need to get some rest. We don't want to bother these lot."

She grab my jacket and started to pull me upstairs. When we got into Lily's room she started to get some cloths out of her closet and all of them were guy clothes while there was a few girl clothes. She shoved it in her backpack and started to get some other guy clothes and folded them. There were two shirts and two jeans in two small piles.

"That one is yours." Lily said as she pointed to the small pile with the folded black shirt. "The green one is mine. We'll wear these in the morning."

I nodded. Then Lily pulled out a mattress out of her bed. On top of the mattress was a red blanket and a brown pillow. I guess her aunt and uncle put that there.

"This is where you'll be sleeping." Lily explained. "I'll sleep on my bed while you sleep on the mattress. I want you to be more comfortable on a mattress than the floor."

Lily toss me some guy pajamas. She must of have everything in that closet of hers. Lily went out of her room and I change into the pajamas. Surprisenly I found out that it has a fire logo on the back. Lily came in and she was wearing a green nightgown. I rub my neck amd started to blush. Lily does look good in green. Lily went to her bed, turn off the lights, and fell asleep. I shurgged and went to the mattress. I couldn't sleep, so I turn to Lily who was fast asleep. Or is she? I wonder how are we going to face Khione. What would she do? What is she planning? What does she wants with Lily? Thinking about Khione and how evil she is, just makes me angery. Then my hand burst on fire. At least the blanket didn't caught on fire, Lily would kill me. No beat me up and then kill me. Lily stired a little in her sleep and turn her back on me.

I sigh in realived. After the fire was gone I closed my eyes and went to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Killerninja123: Review Plz!<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Killerninja123: Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Leo POV<p>

Everything was going well until I have a stinkin demigod dream. It was dark and there I saw a seriously pretty lady. Then I realized it was Aphrodite. Not good!, I thought. Piper told me that just in case if Aphrodite is interested in your love life, try to wake up as fast as you can before things get bad. I tried pinching myself to wake, then I started to punch my arm to wake. Why won't it work?

"Relax Leo Vladez, I just want to talk." Aphrodite said

"About what?" I asked

"Lily." Aphrodite replied. "I want you to be extremely careful about Khione. After the battle of Gaea, Khione is getting stronger ever since."

"So she wants revenge on me." I said

"Yes and no." Aphrodite said.

"I don't understand."

"You see, Leo, Khione wants you to be destroyed, but also Lily," Aphrodite explained. "Her most goal is to destroy Lily becaues of her powers. Khione wants to kill Lily to get her powers and put in her so that way she can destroy Camp Half-Blood, Camp Jupitor, Olympus, and bring back Gaea and Kronos."

I frown. I know that Lily can leveitate flowers, but I'm not sure what other powers she has, but I bet it's going to be cool! But if Khione is trying to get back Gaea and Kronos, now that's bad.

"What do I need to do?" I asked. I wanted to protect Lily, but I'm not sure how.

"Be careful of Khione." Aphrodite replied. "If you and Lily defeat her, she has to be frozen."

"But how? That's impossible." I questioned. "She can froze anyone, but herself."

"You and Lily will find a way." Aphrodite said. "I know you two will. Leo you must believe about who you love the most. By that you'll be able to protect them from danger."

"Who I love the most?" I questioned not getting the concept

Aphrodite sigh and shook her head. "Your dence, but Lily is more dencer than you."

"Hey!" I shouted

"Anyway," Aphrodite contiuned. "You and Lily have to freeze Khione and bring her to Olympus. So that way Zeus would know what to do."

I nodded. This is going to be hard, I thought. Then my vision became blurry.

"I must go," Aphrodite said. "Remember what I said, Leo. I'll see you and my daughter soon."

Then everything went black.

I woke up and saw it was still dark. I look at the time and it was two o'clock in the morning. I look at Lily and saw her sleeping peacefully. I smiled and went back to bed.

* * *

><p>Lily POV<p>

I was dreaming about my eight year old self before Petunia and I stop being close to each other. We were at Texas to visit my Uncle's sister. I really hate her. Her stupid dog chased me up to a tree everytime she visit. She drives me insane. She thinks that my Dad is a unemployed, drunk addict. I was in the mall in Texas. My Aunt, Uncle, and my other Aunt went somewhere to leave me behind so that way they can get rid of me. I was dress as a guy kind of becaues I had a hat on to hide my long red hair, I was wearing a boy T-shirt and girl shorts with a skirt with it. My Uncle's sister thinks that I'm a guy all the time. I walk around the mall alone and saw a workshop for kids. I was intersted a little and went inside. The lady put an apron on me and told me that I can make whatever I want. I seriously like that idea and started to work.

I got some materials: a green metal, so I can make a green metal lily. I'm really love lily flowers and the color green. There my favorite. I started to make the metal flower. Ten minutes later it was kind of going well. I got the stem, leaves, but it's hard for me to make the flower. I kept on cutting myself. I bet if my family sees my bleeding cuts, they'll make sure that I might kill myself. My flower was messed up.

"Here let me help." said a voice.

I look up and saw it was a boy about my age. He had black curly hair, drak brown eyes, and pointy ears. I wonder who he is, I thought. No one never help me before. This is actually new to me.

"Um, okay." I said

He did some things to my messed up flower. Then two minutes later my messed up flower is a lily flower. My mouth drop. This guy is good. Then he attach the flower to the stem. He gave me a smile.

"Thank you." I said. "Your really good."

"I know I am." the boy said. "Need anything fix or want me to make something just ask me."

"What is your name?" I asked

Before he can answer a woman with dark hair and black eyes came. She was smiling at the boy. It must be his mother, I thought.

"_Mijo, _we need to get going," she said. "I got all the materials I need, come on let's go back to the workshop."

I guess she's tlaking about a real workshop that adults use. I got to admit that the woman is pretty. She seems like a very nice person.

"Coming Mom." the boy called to his mother and he turn to me. "I guess we'll meet again, someday."

He left and then the scene change .

I saw my fifteen year old self. My aunt and uncle took my half sister and I to New Mexico to visit some family memebers. I got out of the house and started to walk around the city in the state. I was dress as a guy then, so people think that I'm a guy. My aunt and uncle won't care if I was gone. They never notice unless I get into trouble. I was walking into the park until someone ran into me. I fell on the ground and look up. There I saw a boy about my age. He was seriously dirty as if he as been in the sewers. He has messy curly hair, pointy ears, wearing an army jacket, and his face is covered with grime and I couldn't see what he looks like clrealy.

"Oh, man, sorry dude." he said

I got up. "It's okay, man. It was just an accident. By the way, why are you a mess?"

"I ran away from my sixth foster home." the messy guy explained. "The police are after me. Do you know where the nearest mall?"

"I'm sorry, I don't know." I replied sadly. "I'm from out of town."

The messy boy smiled. "It's okay, man, oh and I'm hungry do you have any food?"

I nodded. "Come with me, but stay quiet."

"Gotcha."

We went to a house that is two stories high. We went to the backyard and climb down into the basement. There was a refrigerator of food.

"We need to be very quiet." I whisper. "Or else my aunt, uncle, half sister, and my grandparents would hear me."

The messy guy nodded. We went to the frige, but it has a lock.

"Shoot, I forgot about that." I said to myself.

"Here, let me handle it." the messy said

He got out a screwdriver and started to work on the lock. In a few seconds the lock was open.

"How did you do that?" I asked

"I'm a very speacial kid." The messy guy said

I open the frige and got out a paper bag. I filled the food with a lot of stuff that my grandparents owned. They never let me eat, only a few things like bread and cheese. They said that it was my "meal." At least I'm helping someone to escape from a foster home. After I filled the bag I handed it to the messy guy.

"Thanks." he said

"Can you put the lock back together?" I asked sheepishly. I wished I have skills like that.

"Sure." The messy guy replied. "I don't want you to get into trouble becaues of me."

"I'm always in trouble." I added

"That makes two of us."

Three minutes later the lock was lock again. I'm still seriously impress about this. I wonder what cool things that I can do instead of crossdressing. We went out of the basement and went into the attic of where I was sleeping. I handed him some fresh cloths for his run away trip.

"Thanks." he said

"No prob." I said. "I'm just glad to help."

We went downstairs and saw the my family were watching T.V. Thank god, I thought. We went out of the door. The messy guy and I went back to the park.

"Good luck on your trip." I said

The messy guy nodded. "You too."

We shook hands and then he left in the shadows in the park.

My dream change.

Everything was dark. I turn and saw two adults. One was a woman with blonde hair and black eyes, the other was a man with brown hair and green eyes. My eyes started to water. I ran to them and hugged them. They hugged me back.

"Mom, Dad." I said

I let go of them and look at them. It's really them. The same appereance and the same everything. I couldn't believe that I'm seeing my Dad and stepmom.

"I miss you." I said

"We know," Dad said.

"But we need to talk to you." Mom said

I look at them. I think I know why there here.

"It's about Khione, right?" I asked. "She wanted to kill me for some reason."

Dad grimced and nodded. "Our ansector was a powerful son of Hecate. He pass down the power to us ever since, but you, Lily, have more power than I have."

"What do you mean? I could only levitate flowers."

"Yes, you can levitate different objects," Dad agreed. "but you can also levitate different kinds of elements. Like snow, water, fire, air, earth, and anything. For me I can levitate a few objects, but you Lily can levitate any things than flowers. There are more powers of Hecate in you than anyone in our family."

"So that's why Khione wants to kill me," I said. "She wanted my powers. She might want my powers to destory Camp Half-Blood, the Roman Camp, Olympus, and with that power she might be able to bring back Gaea and maybe Kronos."

Mom nodded. "Yes, that's why we tried to protect you since you were born, but there is one person that can help you defeat her."

Then I remember my other dream about how Khione killed Mom and Dad. Mom told me that fire will protect me and love me. She said that fire is the key to defeat her in my quest. They knew about my future. But who is fire?

"Fire," I replied. "You told me that fire can help me."

Dad nodded. "That's right."

"But who is fire?" I asked

Dad frown. "Lily you already know."

"I do?"

"Yes, he's with you."

I thought about it and think carfully. My eyes widen.

"Leo." I said. "He's. . .fire."

I thought about the words that mom told me when I was infant. _"Fire will protect you and love you."_ I thought about those words and realized that if Leo is fire then he might protect me and. . .fall in love with me? This is impossible. Leo is just a friend, I think. I look at my parents. They were smiling at me as if I got it. I shook my head.

"Your wrong." I said. "Leo can't be fire."

"Lily." Mom said. "Leo is able to summon fire, the prophecy said about fire, I told you about fire when you were a year old. Don't deny this. Look inside your heart. You need Leo, I know you do. You're in love with him."

I wanted tp protest. I want them to be wrong. I don't want this. I-This can't be happening. I closed my eyes, touch my chest, and look in my heart. I look in my thoughts, if it was true. And it was. I saw the images of Leo. Every image when he's smiling, hyper, fixing objects, using fire, and everything. I open my eyes. I remember that I met Leo many months ago and we started to be friends. I can't have fallen for him that time, did I? I don't know anymore. This is confuseing, but I know that my mother's right about Khione, but not about this. I'm not falling for Leo.

"What do I need to stop Khione?" I asked

"You need to froze her." Dad said

I stare at him. Is he serious?

"That's impossible." I exclaimed. "Why not we just melt her?"

"Lily she's a goddess." Mom said. "She can live forever. She can't be melted."

"Then can we just put her in a cage, then?" I suggested

"I'm not sure if that would work." Dad said

"Hera got trap." I mentioned.

Dad nodded. I guess he got my point. The my vision started to blur.

"You must wake, Lily." Mom said

Then Dad sigh. "Which ever way to cage, froze, or anything that may work. You can't underestimate her. She's powerful, like Hera herself. You must becareful of what she does to you. Also don't let her touch you. If she touches you, you'll be turn into an ice sculpture."

I shivered I don't want that. I gave my Dad and step mom one last hug. Then everything went black. I woke up and saw Leo who was fast asleep. I look at the time and it was four o'clock in the morning. I got out of bed and grab my set of clothes. Then I saw sissors on my desk. I took it and I went into the bathroom to change.

* * *

><p><strong>Killerninja123: Review Plz!<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Killerninj123: Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p>Leo POV<p>

I woke up and saw that Lily is gone. I wonder where she is, I thought. I got up and change into the clothes. To my surprise they fit. The door open and there I saw a pretty girl, with red hair, and green eyes, but she looked totally different. The front of her hair looks like a guy becaues in the front is short and she has bangs, and the back of her hair looks like a girl becaues it's long, but it only goes to her upper back. So it's like guy hair in the front and long girl hair on the back. She was wearing boys clothes. A green jacket unzipped, a black shirt under it, blue jeans, and black shoes. I got to admit, but she looked great!

"Lily?" I asked

"Who else would it be?" Lily replied

"Nothing, it's just you look. . .Wow." I said. Well that's the only thing I can say.

Lily started to blush.

"Anyway." Lily said. "Come on we need to get my Uncle's helitcoptor."

I smirked. I really like her plans. She's more clever than the Stoll brothers. We went down stairs quietly. While Lily was cutting the alarms, I was stealing food. I can't help it, but I'm hungry. After Lily was done cutting the alarms I left a tiny note for her family. A funny and insultive note. We went in the back yard and went in the shed. There was a giant helitcoptor.

"Wow, this is sweet." I said

"Yeah." Lily replied with no surprised

"Isn't your Aunt and Uncle are rich?" I asked

"My Aunt, Uncle, and half sister," Lily corrected. "but yeah they are rich. Not me. They only gave me a dollar for a month."

I seriously felt bad for Lily. Her life is worst than mine. I was about to walk to the helitcoptor, but then I sence lasers. I turn to Lily and she nodded. She toook out a hairspray and sprayed it everywhere. I cough. She use a lot of it. A few seconds later we saw a lot of lasers. There was a million of them.

"So what's your idea?" Lily asked

"Where do you turn off the lasers?" I asked

"Over there." Lily pointed across from us.

Well this sucks. I thought. I took one tiny step and more traps came. There was a pool of sharks, alagateors, saws, spikes, needles, quick sand, and everything that you can think of, it's here.

"Your family has a very tight security." I said

"I know."

"So what do we do?"

"Let me think of a plan."

Lily sat down, close her eyes and started thinking.

* * *

><p>Lily POV<p>

I tried ot think of how to get pass the lasers without my Uncle knowing. I reied to think of every plan that I came up with, but when I predict them, it doesn't work. Then Finally I thoguht of one. I open my eyes and turn my back on the lasers.

"Uh, what are you doing?" Leo asked

"Watch and learn Valdez." I replied

Then I leap backwards. I dodge every laser from behind and jumping from my hands and feet. Fianlly I made it to the switch. I turn off the lasers and the alarms. Then Leo walked up to me. He was shocked.

"When did you learn to do that?" He asked

"Gymnastics." I replied. "Before I started crossdressing Petunia and I did some gymnastics together."

Leo nodded. I open the roof of the shed. It made a really loud noise. I knew this was bad. Suddenly we heard a loud crash inside the house.

"WHERE IS THAT GIRL?" Shouted a voice that belong to my Uncle

"Oh, no," I said. "Hurry, we need to get in."

We were about to get in the helitcoptor, but then the door open and there we saw my Uncle, in his pajamas. He look furious, his face turn in a very angry purple mix with red.

"Lavender, Petunia she's stealing the helitcoptor!" Uncle Steven shouted

Petunia and Aunt Lavender came in and they all started to charge at us. Leo open the door and he got in. I was about to get in, but Uncle Steven grab my ankle and tried to pull me away. I hung on to the door, trying not to let go.

"Your not going anywhere!" He shouted

"Leo, start the helitcoptor!" I shouted

"Are you sure?" Leo asked

"Just turn it on!" I snapped

Leo started to engine. The engine started to fly, Leo hold the wheel on his right hand, then he held out his left hand. I reach for it. Our hands clasped. The helitcoptor fly higher and higher. I look back and saw Uncle Steven, Aunt Lavender, and Petunia were trying to hold on to Uncle Steven and trying to pull him down, along with me so I won't escape. Leo tryed to pull me in. Uncle Steven was still holding on to me.

"Let go!" I shouted

"Your not going anywhere!" Uncle Steven shouted. "Your not going to that stupid camp for freaks like you!"

"So you knew about me!" I said

"Of course we knew!" Uncle Steven snapped. "That's why we made you life miserable so you won't go to that rubbish camp."

"Let go or else I'll burn you to pieces!" Leo shouted

"You don't scare me." Uncle Steven sneered

"Buddy, your dealing with the one and only Flaming Valdez!" Leo said

I frown. Flaming Valdez? Really? Leo let go of my hand and I held on to the door again. Leo's hand burst on fire. Uncle Steven's eyes widen in shock. Leo threw the fire at Uncle Steven. The fire landed on Uncle Steven's hair. He let go and started falling into the rose bush. I gaped at the scene.

"See you next time!" I shouted

Leo pulled me in. I gasped for breath. The Leo turn the coptor and now we are off to Alaska.

"Flaming Valdez?" I questioned

"It's my nickname." Leo replied proudly

I frown. "Yeah, right. Jason told me that you called yourself 'Flaming Valdez,' while Piper and the others called you 'Hot-Head.'"

"That maybe true." Leo said in a small voice.

I chuckled and strap on my seatbelt.

* * *

><p><strong>Killerninja123: Review Plz!<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Killerninja123: Hope you like the story!**

* * *

><p>Lily POV<p>

I can't believe we escape the horror house. I'm seriously happy to be out of there. A whole night is like three thousand years in that place. The snow was seriously hard. It's like it's pouring ice instead of soft tiny snow. Khione is trying to stop us, but I'm sure we can make it through.

"If we break this does that mean we have to pay a lot of money to your uncle?" Leo asked

"If he doesn't find out." I replied. "Beside's he'll get a new one and some new security too."

It was getting cold inside. The heater was broken (long story), and we only have blankets to keep us warm. I pulled out a green blanket to cover myself to get warm, but then something fell out of my backpack. I picked it up and it was a green metal lily flower.

"What's this?" Leo asked

He took the metal flower out of my hands and studdied it. His eyes widen and he look at me. He seemed surprised about this. I know that he must be thinking. I think we've met before. Twice I think. Becaues my dream the shows my memory that I met a boy, plus the boy did look a lot like Leo.

"We've met before havn't we?" Leo asked. "We've met twice right? At the workshop in the mall and the park, right?"

I look at him. How can he remeber that? I knew Leo always forget things, but not his machinery habits. I didn't know that he can remember this event.

"Yes." I whisper. "We've met before."

"I never thought. . ." Leo hesitate. "That you were the same person. I thought when I met you that you were the same person, but I wasn't sure if it was you."

"Maybe we met for a reason." I suggested.

Leo nodded. "Maybe, but something tells me that it's different."

"What do you mean by different?" I asked

"Nothing, nevermind." Leo replied

I turn my back to him and pretend to go to sleep. I look at the snowy clouds. I took out a picture of my Dad and stepmom. I remember what my parents told me in my dream. I wasn't sure if Leo and I could defeat Khione. What if we die? What if I die? I wanted to scream. I wanted to get out of here and live on with my normal life, but I can't. It's like someone just wanted that to happen. I held on to the picture against my chest and held it tight to me. For the first time, I wanted Aphrodite to talk to me, like a mother and daughter talk. Maybe she can help me. I clutch my heart. This is so painful. I sigh silently and went to sleep.

* * *

><p>Leo POV<p>

I never thought that Lily was the same guy that I met years ago. Why did we even meet? A lot of questions were roaming in my head. I kept on looking at the metal flower and then to Lily. I couldn't even stop looking at Lily, even for a few seconds. I thought about Aphrodite said about who I love the most. She said that I'm dence, but Lily is more dencer than I am. I thought about it. I thought about who I love the most. The only girl that I'm in love with. To my surprise the girl that I'm in love with is Lily. I can name a lot of things of why I love about Lily. I really like her personality and how she's way different from all of the girls at camp.

I look at Lily. She was fast asleep. Then the engine started to slow. It wasn't suppsoed to do that. I knew this was bad. I shook Lily awake.

"Lily wake up!" I shouted

Lily woke as she rubbed her eyes. She must be seriously tired from escaping from her family this morning. I don't blame her, but her family is loco.

"What's wrong?" Lily asked

"We got a problem." I explained. "The engine is slowing."

Lily frown. "How can engines be slowing? The gas tank was full when we got on the helitcoptor."

"I know." I said. "but just take the wheel. I'll go outside and see what's wrong."

"Are you crazy?" Lily questioned. "You'll get killed! Were like a thousand feet from air and you decide to go out to see what's wrong with the engine?"

I knew that idea was bad, but I don't have any choice.

"Trust me." I assured her. "I know what to do."

"Fine." Lily grunted. "but be careful."

I nodded. I open the door. It was seriously windy. I took a rope from out of my belt, tie it to the door, and started to climb down. As I got to the bottom I saw the whole engine was almost frozen. I cursed. First Festus and now this. Man, Khione seriously wanted to stop us. I look down and saw we were flying over San Fransisco ocean. Now that's not good, I thought. I tried melting the ice off the machine, but it wasn't working the ice was melting really slow. This isn't happening. My powers can't fail me. Suddenly the snow flakes were forming into a woman.

"Khione." I muttered in anger

"Hmph, I see you still remember me," she said.

"Stay away from Lily." I said

Khione smirked. "I guess you know my goal, but as you know that won't happen. I will destory Lily Taylor."

I hated those words. I won't let that happen. I clench my fist and my fist burst into fire. I'm seriously angery at her. Then I slash the fire at Khione. The snow melted. The engine started to go diangial. I reliazed that we were falling.

* * *

><p>Lily POV<p>

Where is Leo?, I thought. How come he's not back yet! The helitcoptor started falling. I wanted to scream, but I can't. I held on to the wheel and try to lift up the plane. Nothings working. I don't know what to do. Then I thought about what my dad told me about how I can levitate other objects. I place both of my hands on the helitcoptor. I closed my eyes and concentrate. I felt the coptor started to slow down. Then the helitcoptor fall in a very slow pace. I open my eyes and saw that I was stoping the fall. I'm levitating the helitcoptor. The plane landed saftly on the ground. I was shock that I save us from falling. I got out of the helitcoptor and saw Leo. He was safe, but angery for some reason.

"Are you alright?" I asked

Leo nodded. "Couldn't unfroze the engine, but did you levitate the helitcoptor?"

"Yes."

Leo smiled. "Now that was cool."

I smiled. I look around and saw something different. There we saw a different kind of camp. I never see a camp like this before. I look at Leo and he seemed to know about this place becaues he's all calm now. Then a girl came. She has dark eyes and glossy black hair in a single braid. She has a mark of her forearm that has SPQR. Behindher was a girl with brown hair and hazel eyes, and the other was a chiness guy.

"Leo what are you doing here?" The hazel eyes girl asked.

"We just saw the helitcoptor floated all the way down here." said the chiness guy

"Hey, Hazel, Frank, Reyna." Leo said. "Guys this is Lily Taylor. Lily and I are on a quest."

The girl with the single braid, who is called Reyna nodded. "Leo, Lily come. We must discuss about this."

Leo nodded and we followed Reyna. I wonder who she is. How did she know Leo?

"Leo where are we?" I asked

"Were at Camp Jupitor." Leo replied. "It's a place for Roman demigods like Jason, but after the war we had with Gaea. Some Greeks live here, while some Romans live at Camp Half-Blood."

* * *

><p><strong>Killerninja123: Plz Review!<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Killerninja123: Enjoy!**

**BEWARE OF HORSE CUSSING!**

* * *

><p>Lily POV<p>

This is wierd. I knew that Piper and Jason told me about there is a Roman camp for Roman demigods, but I never thought it was called Camp Jupitor.

"Where are we going?" I asked

"Were going to the Principia." Reyna replied. "We must talk there."

I nodded. The Roman camp looks cool and new. We went into the Principia, there was a older guy with blonde hair, and he looked pale. He wore a white toga under his blue shirt and blue jeans.

"Octavian, get out." Reyna said. "We have some guests here."

The guy Octavian looked at Leo and then me. His face harden. He's creepy, I thought. I seriously wanted to get out of here now. Then Hazel and Frank came. They were cover with snow, they look like snow monsters.

"Octavian get out." Frank said. "We need to clear the snow again."

"Actually I would like to see why these _Greeks _are here," he said as if saying Greek is like a bad word.

"Fine you three can stay." Reyna said

Reyna sat down and there came a silver and gold dogs. The two dogs were glaring at me as if I just lied about something even though I didn't.

"It's okay," Reyna said to her dogs. the she turn to me. "Now Lily Taylor, tell us about your story."

"Well, I'm sixteen, I'm an orphan, and a crossdresser." I explained.

They all look at me as if I was joking. It's like at Camp Half-Blood that they never seen a demigod that crossdresses before. Seriously what's the big deal?

"Your joking right?" Frank asked

"No she's not." Leo replied

"Please continue." Reyna said

"My father and stepmother was murdered by Khione the goddess of snow," I contiued. "I was attack by a giant, Percy, Annabeth, Leo, Jason, and Nico, help me and we went to Camp Half-Blood. When I got there Aphrodite came and relived to everyone that I was a girl and not a guy. Then she put the Aphrodite Blessing on me. Then Leo fainted."

Frank and Hazel started laughing. Reyna crack a smile. Octavian face was the same. Leo blushed in embrassment.

"I wished I was there." Frank said.

Hazel nodded.

"Can we please get a move on already?" Octavian snapped

"Anyway," I said. "Rachel told me a prophecy and then Leo and I have to go on a quest to stop Khione and save Harmonia the goddess of Harmony. Plus we found out that Khione's goal is to kill me, take my powers, and destory Camp Half-Blood, Camp Jupitor, and Olympus. So we need to get to Alaska to confront her."

"I see, so your the daughter of Venus." Reyna said

"And the decandent of Hecate." I added

Reyna nodded. "Show me your powers, Lily."

I nodded and took a huge breath. I look around to see what could I levitate. I look down and saw the ice water on the floor. I held up the right hand levitate the water. Then I held up my left hand and levitate Reyna's hound dogs. Everyone was surprised. They can hardly speak.

"You have telekinesis," Reyna said in amazement. "Thoses are Hecate's power and you might have telepathy too. You might have control of magic and powers of Aphrodite. Your equal to the chldren of the eldest gods and Leo."

"I can read minds?" I asked

"You might have that power, but I'm not sure." Reyna replied. "but I know you have telekinesis. Hecate's powers are magic and witchcraft. You have the rare ones. Even the children of Hecate don't have that kind of power."

Then outside the wind blew harder and harder as if the roof was going to fall off. It got really cold inside. Leo lit a fire so all of us can get warm.

"You must hurry." Reyna said. "I'm afriad that Khione is furious that you two landed here. Instead of dying painfully on the ground."

Then Reyna turn to Frank and Hazel. "Frank, Hazel go get some supplies for Lily and Leo. Octavian get a good transprotation for them to get to Alaska. Oh and bring Dakota to give Lily and Leo some food."

Frank and Hazel nodded and left. Octavian grunted as if it was the wrost job for him to do, but then he left anyway. I wodner why Octavain hates the Greeks, I thought. Percy told me that when the war started the Romans and Greeks got along and fought Gaea. Then they won and made an allience. I don't see the problem. Then Dakota came. He looked very drunk like Mr. D. His teeth was seriously red. In his hand was red Kool-Aid. In his other hand was two plates of hot food. I realized that I was hungry ever since I left my house.

"Here. . .you. . .go," Dakoto said. He handed us the food and then he started to hicup. Then he left.

I sat down on the dry parts on the floor and started ot eat. Reyna watched and studdied me. After I was finishing eating. Frank and Hazel came with a bag of supplies. Then Octavain came with a horse. The horse whined a little. To my surprsied I know what it says.

Horse Translation: _You stupid hunger power piece of shit! You bastard, no good life of a Roman! You stinking son of a bitch!_

"Um, how come that horse is cussing a lot?" I asked

Everyone looked at me.

"You understand him?" Hazel asked

I nodded.

"I think you do have telepathy." Reyna said

I sigh. What other powers did I inherited?, I thought. Flying?

"Hey, Arion what's up?" Leo asked

The horse whined. Translation: _Good to see you too, Valdez now where's my fuckin carrots that you promise me?_

I shook my head. That horse needs his mouth washed.

"This is Arion." Hazel explained. "He's the son of Neptune/Poseidon. He can run very fast. Just feed him gold nuggets that are in here."

Hazel lift up a very large bag of gold. I didn't know half god horses eat gold. I put the bag of gold in my backpack and the other supplies. I hop on Arion. I was nervus for riding a horse. I never done that before. Only my half sister knows how. I took a deep breath and hop on the horse. Leo goton the horse behind me and he held on to my waist. I started to blush.

"Lily are you alright?" Hazel asked. "Your face is red."

Fank started to laugh. Reyna smiled. Leo was trying to lean over to see my face.

"No!" I shouted shaking my head. "Come on Arion let's go. We need to go to Alaska."

Arion nodded. Then he started running.

* * *

><p><strong>Killerninja123: Plz Review!<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**Killerninja123: Enjoy the chapter!**

**BEWARE OF MORE HORSE CUSSING!**

* * *

><p>Lily POV<p>

Arion run seriously fast for a horse. Leo was holding me tight as if I was about to fall off Arion becaues he didn't trust his speed of light. As Arion ran I saw snow up ahead. We were at Alaska. Then I spotted a cave.

"Arion why not you stop at that cave over there," I said pointing to the cave

_Are you joking? _Arion questioned. _we just rode for ten fucking minutes and you want me to stop? Are you nuts? We might get captured! Becaues if we-_

"If we don't stop and rest, Arion you won't get back to Camp Jupitor to see Hazel." I said

Arion stop talking and then he took us to the cave. I guess that might got into his sences becaues he is Hazel's friend and trusty steed. As we got into the cave, there were not monsters or anything deadly inside. Leo made a fire and I sat down next to him. Arion was eating his solid gold behind us. Also he kept on cussing a lot every minutes after he eats between his gold.

"So do you like anyone?" Leo asked

I look at him and frown. I wonder why he's asking me that question, I thought. I mean it's like a personal question, but why is Leo asking me this kind of subject?

"I'm not sure." I replied. I'm still confuesed about my feelings for Leo. "Anyway. Do you like anyone?"

"I did like two girls, but I got over that." Leo replied

"How are they?"

"Thalia."

I frown. "You know Thalia id Jason's sister and a Hunter."

"I know that now."

"So who's the other one?"

Then Leo became quiet for some reason. Leo won't even meet my eyes.

"Leo, who is it?" I asked again

"K-Khione." Leo whispered

My eyes widen in anger. Did I heard that right? I clench my fists and I gritted my teeth. Did he just come to this quest just to see Khione? Does he even care about me? Leo tried to meet my eyes, but I won't let him.

I got up, without looking into Leo's eyes. "I'm going on a walk. I'll be right back."

"Wait, Lily there's someone else I lo-" Leo began to say

"I'm going on a walk!" I yelled. "I'll be right back!"

"Wait! Lily I lov-"

Before Leo can finished is sentence I stromed out of the cave. Then after that I started running in the forest. I was crying. I can't believe he liked Khione! That stupid-head! That moron! I hate him! After I stop running, my legs tremble. My legs were sore for running. I found a rock and sat on it. I breath heavly. I tried to bush off my tears away. While I was sitting in the cold I saw a woman. She had red hair and blue eyes. She was pretty without makeup. She wore regular clothes that are not from famous desingers. She had a rose hairclip on her hair and a green bracelet.

"You do look great like that." the woman said. "boy hair in the front and long girl hair on the back. It fits you."

My eyes widen in shock. "A-Aphrodite? M-Mom."

At first I was going to be angery with her becaues of the blessing, but now I'm not angery at her. For the first time I'm actually glad to see her. My real mother. Not my step mother, even though I miss her too. Aphrodite walked up to me and sat down next to me. I wanted to say something to her, but I had a lot of thoughts in my head. I couldn't choose one thing to say.

"Your are kind of like your father." she said. "He too, crossdresses."

Now that I didn't know. I guess that's where I got my intrested in corssdressing from. I thought it was from my stepmother Rose Taylor. I wonder if my Dad knew that I'm a crossdresser right now, I thought.

"I need you advice." I blurted out suddenly without thinking. "I'm confuesed about my feelings."

"Lily, even though your confused ." Aphrodite said as she looked at me. "but you already have the answer, but you don't choose to believe it. I know you don't want to believe that you're falling for Leo, but you have to know about your feelings for other people and the ones that you love. I know that you've never been loved after Nathan and Rose died when you were an infant, but there is no reason not to believe love. Love is everywhere. You just need to find the answer to yourself and see if you are falling for the person that you ove the most."

I couldn't speak. Aphrodite is right. all the things she said was true. I just she knows a lot about me than being a crossdresser demigod. I smiled. I guess Piper is right. I got to give Aphrodite a chance with me.

"Is love powerful?" I asked.I knew it was a stupid question, but I always wonder is loveis really powerful becaues my mom is the goddess of love and beauty.

Aphrodite smiled. "Yes, love is powerful. You see without love there will be wars everyday. There will be chaos everday, people living in terror. That's why we have love. With love we can have peace. You, Lily can be powerful, like my children Aeneas and Piper. There powerful in their own ways. That's why they both believe that love is a powerful sorce."

I nodded. She is right about that. I see why now, but I'm not sure if I am powerful. I could only levitate objects. What else can I do? I'm just hopeless.

Then Aphrodite got up. "Come on, I want to show you something."

I got off of the rock and folowed Aphrodite. We started walking deeper in the forest. Then some minutes later we were in front of a very tall mountain. I look up. There was a cave at the top of the mountain. Two caves to be exact. One cave was the entrance and the other cave was near a cliff. Under the cliff was fog and a ice frozen lake.

"This place." Aphrodite said. "Is where Percy Jackson, the son of Poseidon, Hazel Levesque, the daughter of Pluto (Hades), and Frank Zhang, the son of Mars (Ares) fought here and save Thanatos."

"Now Khione is using this place to capture Harmonia." I said.

Aphrodite nodded. "Yes. This place used to used to have runes, but now it's a cave. I wonder why Khione adds an extra cave near the ciff, where the frozen lake is."

I wasn't sure either, but now I know where she is.

"Lily," Aphordite said. "When you and Leo confront Khione, make sure she doesn't turn you into a ice sculpture. She uses these frozen people as her slaves. Some of them are just prizes, but don't underestmate her. She's stronger this time. Last time she was strong enough to lure Hera into a trap."

"Then Jason, Piper, and Leo have to rescue Hera." I added.

"Excatly, but then Leo made her run off becaues his fire abilities" Aphrodite replied. "then after the battle when the seven demigods fought Gaea, Khione was getting stronger than ever she was before. Now you and Leo must stop her somehow. You can froze her or do anything to trap a goddess."

I went pale. I wasn't sure if I could defeat her. She's powerful this time, way powerful. what should I do, I thought. I don't know how to trap or froze a goddess on her tracks. This is impossible.

"I must be going." Aphrodite said. "your firends will be here about. . .now."

Then Aphrodite disappeared, then I heard horse hooves coming my way. I turn around and saw Leo and Arion. I got to admit that I was happy to see them.

Then Arion whined in complaint. Translation: _Where we you, you fuckin bitch? We've been looking everywhere for you!_

I sigh. Maybe after this quest I can talk to Hazel about washing Arion's mouth. Maybe we can wash the mouth a hundred times. That should work.

"We've been looking for you," Leo said. "We waited for a few minutes and then for an hour. We got worried, so we looked for you."

Arion snorted. _We? What do you mean we? You're the one who's been worrying about her! You've been pacing back and forth for an hour! Plus you call yourself a good searcher? You have no sence of direction! I should call you jackass instead!_

"Don't listen what that horse said!" Leo shouted

I laugh. These two can be funny with each other, I thought. Then Leo held out his hand. I smiled and took it. Now I was on Arion. I wrap my arms around Leo's waist so I won't fall off of Arion.

"Go to that mountain." I said. "The one with the cave."

Arion nodded and he started running. In a few minutes we were near the cave. Leo got off of Arion and he help me down. The cave looked like old Greek runes, but in a snow like form. I was sweating. I seriously nervus to fight Khione. I've never fought a goddess before.

"Arion, you can go," I said. "Make sure you get back saftly."

Arion whined in happiness. _Hell yeah! See guys later! Peace out, bitches!_

I was about to punch that cussing horse, but then Leo grab my shoulder. I look at him and read his expression: _Fight first and kill the horse later. _I nodded. Then Arion left.

"Are you ready?" Leo asked

"Yes." I replied.

Then we went inside.

* * *

><p><strong>Killerninja123: Plz Review!<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**Killerninja123: Get ready for this chapter!**

* * *

><p>Lily POV<p>

As we got inside the cave, we saw a woman with a white dress, who is pale like the color of the snow, and brown eyes. I started to shivered. Not becaues of the coldness, but the woman who tried to kill me when I was only a year old infant. She turn and saw us. She smiled at us in a very creepy way. I kept my hand on my dagger, that I decide to name it Emerald. Right next to the woman was a beaitful woman. She has color changing hair like Aphrodite, and red eyes as if they were an atomic bomb. Maybe she got that from Ares, I thought. She was chain up in ice chains and in a cage wooden cage.

"Ahhh, Lily Taylor, it's been a very long time." Khione said

I gulped. She seriously scares me.

"Let, Harmonia go!" I shouted to her

Khione sneered at me as if I just said the opposite. I clench my fist. Suddenly Khione shot out some ice shards at me. Then Leo came in front of me and shot out some fire. The ice melted. Now Khione looked very angery as if she was planning to have me killed instead.

"Why not you just leave?" Khione asked. "Harmonia is just a stupid minor goddess. She can just stay here and fade."

"SHUT UP!" I shouted

Leo jumped as if he never seen my temper like this before. I knew I have a short temper, but I never use my temper, but only for important circumstances.

"LET HARMONIA GO!" I screamed.

I unsheath my dagger. I gitted my teeth. She not going to hurt my family again! She did that once, but she's not going to do that again!

"Leo," I whisper to him. "You go get Harmonia free, I'll handle Khione."

Leo looked at me as if I've gone insane. "Are you nuts?"

"Please." I said. "She killed my parents. My parents die to protect me. This time I want to protect myself. Please, can you do that for me?"

Leo nodded. Then he took out a three hundred pound hammer form his belt. Then we charge. Leo went to the cage and pulled out some supplies for the cage. Khione went at me and summon some ice shards at me. I make a force filed to protect myself from getting hurt. I went closer to Khione and I use a melecular powerful impact on her. Khione screamed and hit against the icey wall. Khione gasped for breath.

"You know how to use your powers well," She said, as she turn her hand into an ice sword. "but not well enough!"

Khione charge at me with very close combat. I gasped. She's quick. Really quick. Then she cut my arm. The pain hurt. I tried not to get too close tp her so I won't get frozen, but then I slash at her. On her cheek was golden blood. Gods' blood. Khione screamed in rage and she summon snow and ice at me. I was hit against the wall. I was dazed a little. I look over to Leo and saw that he was sawing the cage. Harmonia look very weak. I cursed. I breath heavly as I catch my breath. Khione send more ice at me. I put out my hands in front of me. The ice levitate on my plams. Then I fling it back at her. Khione dodge the attack. Then she was gone. I'm mean not like gone, gone, but somewhere in here.

"Lily look out!" Leo shouted

"Your too late." said a whisper voice behind me.

I turn around. Khione was behind me. She stab me on my arm. Then she kick me in the stomach. I fell on the ground. I started coughing for air. Khion stomp on me. I screamed in pain. Leo was trying his best to break the cage. Khione looked at me with cold eyes.

"Your weak, just like your parents." Khione said. "Prepare to join them! Prepare to die!"

Before she can stab me right at my chest. I stab her knee and kick her chin. I got up. I thought I was going to pass out. Khione grab me by the shirt and threw me. I landed at the edge where the cold icy water was under me. This can't be good. Khione came runing at me, but I tackle her before she can push me off the cliff. I got up on my feet and punch her. Khione punch me back. I'm not going to give up. Then Khione grab me and jump a thousand feet off the air. She threw me again. This time I landed saftly on my feet, but Khione's impack throw was so hard that I lost my blance and it cause me to began walking backwards to the cliff.

Leo saw that. He got up and started to running tword me, ignoring Harmonia. He reached out his hand to grab my wrist. I tried to reach for his hand too. We were thirty inches away from each other. I was crying. I can't stop my legs. Then my foot was on the edge. I started leaning backwards. Leo's hand was an inch away from my wirst. He was about to grab my hand, but he didn't make it.

Then I fall screaming into my death.

* * *

><p><strong>Killerninja123: This is so sad. Review Plz!<strong>

**Killerninja123 Trivia!:**

**Question:**

**Do you think Lily survies the fall? Or not?**

**Plz answer on the blue words on the bottom.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Killerninja123: You readers will be very surprised about this chapter!**

* * *

><p>Leo POV<p>

Lily fell and screamed as she fall. She disappeared in the thick fog. I was shock. I can hardly speak. I can't say anything. My eyes widen in shock.

"LILY!" I screamed

My voice echoed. I didn't hear any sound. I wanted to jump and save her, but I knew it was too late. She's gone. I fell into my knees and clench my fists. I thought I was going to cry. I never got the chance to tell her. This is my fault, I thought. I shouldn't have let her fight Khione on her own. What was I thinking? I'm so stupid! I thought she can handle this on her own, but she just got to camp about a few days ago and now this happens. Piper is going to kill me when she finds out, while Drew would just celebrate.

"Hmph, it's a good thing she's dead." Khione said. "Now I get to have her powers."

Khione was about to leave. I knew she was going to find Lily's body to geth her powers, but I can't bare to see that. I don't want to see Lily's broken body. I was angery. Not just myself, but at Khione. She killed Lily. First Lily's parents and now her. Lily doesn't desvered this. The ice under my hands started to melt rapidly. I got up and glared at Khione. My hand caught on fire and I threw the fire at her. The fire almost hit her about an inch. Khione turned around and saw my anger.

Khione smirked. "I see, you care for the girl. Do you want to join her as well?"

I screamed in rage and threw another fireball at Khione. Khione tried to shield herself with ice, but the ice melted into the puddle of water.

"Do I have to say this again?" I asked even though I love this line so much. "You see, you stupid ice princess that's what happens to snow in Texas. IT-FREAKING-MELTS!"

Khione fumed. Hahah! I insult her again! Wait the first insult I gave her was calling her 'hot.' But who cares! Then she send out a lot of ice, big ice. Those very jumbo ice like in the Artic. Hmmm, I never thought she can summon that much ice. I pulled out a long white firy rope and slash at the huge block of ice. The ice shaddered into pieces.

"You've grown stronger." Khione said. "but not strong enough!"

Okay. . .what the heck is she talking about, I thought. She's gone wacko this time. Way wacko. Khione charge at me, but she wasn't using any snow or ice. She was using her hands. She wanted to froze me, but that's impossible. She can't froze me. There is no way she can't do that. I'm fire and she's ice. Fire burns and ice melts. Khione kept trying to get in close on me. I tried to use fire so that way she can get burn, but the problem is that she's very quick. Then she kick me on my back. I fell on the icy ground.

"Even though the girl is dead, you are still weak!" Khione shouted

My eyes widen in anger. Lily is dead, but at least I'm still fighting Khione for her, to save Harmonia. As I got up Khione threw a lot more ice shards at me. I was too late for summoning the fire. So I tried to shield myself with my arms. After that attack I had a lot of cuts on me. Plus is was bleeding a little bit. I was about to grab some necter and ambrosia, but then I remember that the supplies were with Lily. Note to self: Put necter and ambrosia in your pocket for all times. I got up again, but my legs tremble. I used a lot of power, but Khione looks fine as if she just came out a beauty parlar. She has gotton stronger after Gaea was defeated.

Khione smirked. "Getting weaker, demigod? I say you should just give up."

Khione was about to touch me, but then I punched her in the gut. Khione fell backwards and then I shot out a row of flames out of my hands. The fire caught Khione. I was amazed that I got her this time. After the fire died out, she was gone. There was no sign of a puddle of a snow goddess. Then I felt a cold aura behind me. I gasped and turn around. Khione was right behind me. But how can she survive the flames? I thought. I was about to shot out more fire at her, but before I did that she did something to me.

She froze me.

* * *

><p>Khione POV<p>

I chuckled. The stupid demigod is finally frozen. Now I have my prize. I can now control him as my slave. There is no one that can stop me now. I look at the idiot goddess. She was in shock that the two heroes that were supposed to save her were now gone.

"You loose." I muttered

I turn. I was about to go outside to find the girl's body from the frozen lake, but then I heard Harmonia gasped in shock. Whatever it is, I hope she's not complaining about breaking a nail again. She's so annoying like Aphrodite, but war like, like her father Ares.

"Not quite." said a female voice.

I froze. This isn't happening. She can't be alive! She's supposed to be dead! I turn. I gasped. I felt like my body just ran out of air and immortality. There in front of me was a floating, angery, sixteen year old girl with red hair and bright green eyes. She wore a rip green jacket, a rip black shirt, rip blue jeans, and had only one shoe that shows her black sock. She had a newly cut on her cheek, her knee was bleeding, and a long line cut on her arm that was bleeding.

"This is. . .impossible." I said in a hesitate voice.

The fall should of kill her. This is not good! How can she survive? I look at her more closely and I knew how she save herself from the fall. She use telekinesis. She leviate herself before she crash the bottom of the icy lake. I should of known about that power. Hecate can use that kind of power too. She is a very powerful deceandant, I thought. I was furious. I thought I got the job done, but I didn't.

Lily Taylor is alive.

* * *

><p><strong>Killerninja123: Plz Review!<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**Killerninja123: Hope you like the story!**

* * *

><p>Lily POV<p>

Khione was shock. She can hardly speak. She thought that I die, but I didn't. She underetsimate me. I floated softly on the ground. I breath heavily. That was some fall, I thought. I look at Khione and I saw a ice staute of a person. A boy with curly hair and pointy ears. He was wearing an army jacket and a toolbelt. The expression on his face was full of shock. I gasped. It was Leo. Leo must of fought Khione while I was trying to levitate myself not to fall on the icey lake. I walk slowly to the staute. It was him. Tears were in my eyes. I can't believe that she froze him. She'll pay for this.

"Leo," I whisper to the ice staute as if he can hear me. "Don't worry I'll get you out of this. I promise."

I turn to Khione and glare at her.

"It's just you and me, Khione." I said, "You and me. One on one. I'll fight you! I will free Leo!"

Khione smirked. "You must have feelings for the idiotic demigod, but I know that you will join him anyway."

I clench my fists. She's going to regret this.

"So what, if I'm in love with Leo!" I shouted. "I love him and I _will _defeat _you_!"

Then Khione send sharp iceicles at me. I use my hand to stop the attack. Then I fling the iceicles back at Khione in a very powerful speed. The sharp ice cut Khione a little. Gold blood was on her forehead. I charge at her and took out my dagger. I tried to slash at her, but she was moving too quick. I just need one hit, I thought, but then she punched at my chin. I fell on the ground. My lip was bleeding and I wipe away the blood with my hand. Khione charge at me and I charge at her again. I levitate giant blocks of ice at her. Khione turn them to snow. I jump in the air and punch her on her cheek. Khione was sent flying on the ground. She glared at me and I smirked at her.

Khione sent snow at me. As the snow came at me I levitateted and threw it out of my way. I look at Harmonia. She was still trap and looked very pale. The cage was still close. I got to find a way to get Harmonia out while I'm fighting Khione, but that's impossible. I can't fight and break a cage in the same time. I send another block of ice at Khione again and I ran to Harmonia. Khione broke the block of ice into tiny little dusk. I sat on my knees and look at Harmonia.

"Hurry, you don't have much time!" she said

"I know!" I said

I look at Leo's tools, but I know I'm very horrible at using these tools. What if I break the cage with my telekinesis, I thought. Could that work? I wasn't sure, but I have to try. Then I felt someone behind me. I turn my head and saw Khione with her ice sword. She was about to cut my head with it, but I duck and I use my hand to send her flying out of the cave and off of the cliff where the icey lake is. I knew that I don't have much time. I knew Khione can control snow and ice. I knew that she'll survive the fall and will destory me any second. I closed my eyes and tried to concentrate on breaking the cage. Then I heard a _Snap! _I open my eyes and saw one bar of the cage is broken. I couldn't believe it's actually working.

"You little brat!" shouted a voice

I gasped and turn and saw Khione. Her dress was terribly rip. Her brown eyes flare anger at me. Her hamds started glowing into a snowy, silvery color as if she's getting ready to froze me and make me as her slave.

"I should of finished you quicker when you were a infant!" Khione shouted. "Your parents don't deserved to die, but they beg for mercy. They were so annoying that I had to finish them. They were weak, spineless fools!"

The second bar of the cage broke. My eyes flare with anger. I got up and turn to Khione. I clench my fists.

"My parents begged for mercy to save me, you witch!" I shouted back angerly at her.

Suddenly there was a purple and pinkish red aura behind me. My eyes glowed purple. There was a powerful gush of wind coming in the cave. Two more bars of the cage break. My hands turn into a glowing pink and purple color. Khione turn pale as almost crystal clear as a diamond. I screamed in rage, I took out my dagger, and charge at her. Khione gasped and tunr her right hand into a ice sword and using her left hand to froze me. Khione tried to stab me, but I use a force field to block the attack. I jump up in the air and swung my leg and it hit Khione on her cheek. Khione fell on the ground.

"Your _never _going to hurt _anyone _that is important to me!" I yelled. "Your not going to hurt the people I love!"

The wind came in the cave faster and faster. I thought I was going to fall out of the cave again, but I somehow stay put on the ground. The bars on the cage were almost gone. Harmonia is almost out. I came close on Khione. She tried to step back, but I wouldn't let her. I will stop her. I will stop her for my parents, for Camp Half-Blood and Jupitor, and for Leo. I tried on slashing at Khione, but she dodge. I use telepathy to control her mind. Khione screamed in pain. I stop that telepathy and charge at her, but as I got close to her she punched me.

I almost fell, but Khione grab my wrist and stab me. I gasped in shock. The pain hurts. She pulled out her sword that was covered with my blood. Her hand was still on my wrist. Then I saw my hand was turning into ice. Then I turn my other hand into a silver purple color. I put my glowing hand on my frozen ice hand. My hand was turning back into normal.

"No! NO!" Khione screamed

Khione let go of my wrist, but then I said a chant in Anicent Greek for my magic and touch Khione on the shoudler. In a very fast speed she was turning into ice. Khione screamed and then she was frozen, solid in ice. I breath haevily. The pinkish red, purple aura disappeared. My hands stop glowing. My wound was bleeding, so I cover it with my hand, I use a lot of power in me. I walk up to Harmonia. There was one bar left to be broken. I use my last energy to break the last bar. The bar broke in half and Harmonia was free. I look at the ice staute of Leo. He was turning back to normal. I've finally defeat Khione. I fell on my knees and fell on my side. I gasped for air. My eyes were getting blury. My wound wouldn't stop bleeding.

So this is what dying feels like? It's not so bad.

* * *

><p><strong>Killerninja123: Plz Review!<strong>

**I know that in the other chapter Lily falls off of the cliff and survives the fall.**

**But will she survives this?**

**Hint: Remember what the prophecy said? ;)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Killerninja123: Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Leo POV<p>

I fell on my hands and knees. I'm finally back into my normal self. I'm not forzen anymore. I turn and saw Harmonia free. Right in front of Harmonia was Lily. I was glad that she survive the fall somehow, but something else caught my eye. She was wounded, but not moving.

"Lily!" I called to her

I ran to her. I slide next to her. Her eyes were half close and she had cuts on her. I put my head on her chest. Her heart beat was slowing. I saw the backpack on her. I open it and grab one ambrosia and necter. Lily ate the godly food, but the wound wasn't healing. It's not working. How come it's not working? I look at Harmonia. She was just standing here watching her sister die.

"Do something!" I shouted to the goddess. "Use your voodoo magic already!"

"I can't heal her, son of Hephestus" Harmonia said. "I'm the goddess of harmony. I only do harmony, not healing. Healing is Apollo's job."

I gritted my teeth. I moved Lily's hand away. The wound won't stop bleeding. Her hand was cover from her blood. Khione must of done this to her before she was frozen, I thought. I don't want to loose her. Lily's eyes were almost closed. I put my hands on her wound. Hopefully it'll stop bleeding.

"Lily, hang in there." I said

There was no respones. Lily's breathing was going weaker and weaker. I shook my head. My hands burst on fire. I knew this was bad becaues the fire might burn Lily while she was dying. I moved my hands away, but then I realized that my fire was healing Lily, not burning her. The wound was closeing.

"This is impossible." I whisper to myself

I put my hands over the wound and they burst on fire again. The wound was closeing slowly, but at least it's healing her. After the wound was fully healed, Lily groaned. Her eyes fluttered open.

"Leo?" Lily said.

I was happy to see her alive. I couldn't say anything, except to look at her. I hugged her, and Lily gasped in shock. I held her tightly as I can. I don't want to let her go. Lily respond to the hug and held on to me. Lily was crying. She was crying happily. We broke apart and look at Harmonia. She was smiling as ever.

"Thank you for saving me," she said to us. "You two are very brave to defeat Khione. I must go back to Olympus and bring Khione to see what would Lord Zeus do to her."

Then she disappeared in a gold flash.

"How did you fly?" I asked

"While I was falling," Lily explained. "I tried to use my telekinesis to levitate myself to fly. I thought I was a goner, but then I saw myself floating above the ice. It took me a while to gain control, but while I was trying to get back up, I got a few cuts. Then when I got back up I saw your ice staute and I face Khione one on one."

"Then you fought Khione and she stab you." I finished

Lily nodded. "She stab me, but then she was about to turn me into an ice scultper. I back fire her snowy touch and I froze her."

"Now that's impressive." I said in amazed

Then we locked eyes on each other. I got to admit, Lily's eyes are really pretty. We were getting close to each other. Our faces were almost closed, our lips almost touch, but we heard a sound. . .a horse sound.

The horse nickered.

Lily and I back away quickly. Our faces were red. We turn and saw Arion. That stupid horse! I thought. I will kill him alive! With him was a guy with jet black hair with green eyes, a girl with blonde hair and gray eyes, a girl with choppy brown hair with color changing eyes, a guy with blonde hair wth elecetric blue eyes, a girl with black hair and elecetric blue eyes, a chinees guy, a girl with black long curly hair, a girl with one single braided hair, and a guy that looks like death. They were on two chariots. One was Imperial gold and the other was Celestial bronze.

"Hey, guys!" Percy said.

I was about to shout at them to leave me alone with Lily, but instead she said weakly, "What are you guys doing here?"

"Yeah, I would like to know too." I snapped crossing my arms glaring at them.

Jason started snickering, but he got that under control.

"Arion came to us," Annabeth explained. "He told Percy what happen. When we were trying to find the cave, we heard screaming. Twice to be exact. So then we found the cave and came up here."

"By the way, where's Harmoia and Khione?" Piper asked

"Harmonia left with Khione." I explained. "Lily froze her and freed Harmonia."

"What did you do then?" Thalia asked

"Well." I said sheepishly. "Lily fell off the cliff-"

"WHAT!" Piper shouted

"Then I thought she was dead and I fought Khione on my own!" I conitue quickly before Piper kill me. "I got frozen and Lily fought Khione on her own. Lily defeated Khione and free Harmonia."

"Is that all?" Reyna asked.

"No." Lily replied. "We'll explained later, but now I need to be healed."

"She's right." Hazel said. "We can talk about this later."

"Well at least she isn't dead." Nico said. Then Annabeth punched him in the shoulder.

Lily tried to get up, but she couldn't. She must of drian her powers when she was fighting Khione. So without thinking I picked her up in bridal style.

"L-Leo!" Lily stuttered as her face turn red.

"What?" I asked as if something was wrong.

"Nevermind." Lily replied and turn her face away, but I could see a little smile on her face.

I took Lily to the Celestial bronze chariot. I put her next to me. Lily rubbed her eyes and fell asleep. She seriously must of use a lot of her powers, I thought. Maybe a little too much.

"Where are we going?" I asked

"Well we can't get back to camp becaues of the snow." Percy said. "but we're going to Minnosota."

My eyes widen. "You're kidding, right?"

"No," Annabeth grumbled. "Lily's family has shelter and food. Plus there wasn't that much snow there. At Camp Half-Blood and Jupitor, the snow is like ten or twenty feet. Chiron and Lupa had to evacuate all the campers to their homes."

"Fine." I said.

I knew Annabeth was right, but I wonder what Lily's uncle thinks of us when we stole his helitcoptor? I bet he hates us know. I wonder what happens when I told him that the helitcoptor is broken? I look at Lily. She was sleeping peacefully on my shoulder. I blushed a little. As we rode, everyone was sleep, except for Jason and I. Arion was riding us in a very normal horse speed. I started to yawn.

"You should get some sleep." Jason said

"Yeah." I said.

"Do you really like Lily?" Jason asked

I look at him and nodded my head. "Yeah, I love her."

"Does she like you back?"

"I don't know." I replied in a hesitate voice

"You should tell her how you feel." Jason suggested

"What if she likes someone else?" I questioned him.

"I'm not sure about that Leo." Jason replied. "I think Lily deeply cares about you. I think she loves you. You should tell her."

"Jason's right." Percy said as he woke up. "You really need to tell her."

"But when?" I asked Percy

"I'm not sure." Percy replied. "but you'll find out when you get your chane to tell her."

I smiled. "Thanks, guys."

Jason and Percy smiled back and went to sleep. I sigh and look at Lily. Maybe I will tell her, I thought. I put my arm around her as she slept. Lily didn't move at all. She just slept. I rested my head aganist Lily's. That night I drempt about Lily.

* * *

><p><strong>Killerninja123: Plz Review!<strong>


	18. Chapter 18

**Killerninj123: Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p>Leo POV<p>

I woke up and saw we were at Lily's crazy family house. I carried Lily on my back. She was still asleep. How long can she sleep like this? As we ring the doorbell, the door flew open. Lily's aunt, uncle, and half sister saw us. I thought they were about to get very furious about Lily and I stealing their helitcoptor. Lily's Uncle glared at me. His face turn purple and red. I guess he's still furious about him falling on the rose bushes. I still find that funny and a very good revenge. I should do that again for another payback.

"Get in." Lavender said

I raise an eyebrow. I thought she was going to kick us out into the cold. Why did she had a change of heart? This is getting wierd now.

"What?" Steven excalimed. "Lavender dear, you can't be serious!"

"I am serious!" Lavender shouted. "Now get in!"

Steven sputtered a lot of words together, but it was hard to know what he was saying. I chuckled silently. We won and he lost. Two points for demigods and zero points for the mortal family. We walk in. I put Lily in her room so she can rest and Lily's half sister Petunia made us some hot coco. Also something else surprises me. After the hot coco was done, Petunia handed to us by levitateing. My mouth drop. I didn't know she can do that. I guess Lily and Petunia had the same father, but different moms.

"You're a decandant of Hecate." Annabeth said

Petunia nodded. "Yes, I am, but Lily is more powerful than me. She can levitate anything. I can only levitate small objects. You see when another decendant of Hecate is born. The power in them is either powerful or not. Our father was powerful, but not powerful like Lily. When a decendant of a god falls for a goddess, their child is powerful. The rare power from the demigod decendant will be in that child. That's why Lily is powerful. She's a decendant of Hecate and a demigod."

"Like gifts right?" Frank asked.

Petunia nodded again. "Yes, but that's different. Gifts can pass on to the next generation to the next. Being a decendant is a lot different. We either inherited the powers or not."

"But how come your not powerful like Lily?" Percy asked

"I'm a decendant," Petunia replied. "I'm mortal not a demigod. I have some Hecate's power in me, but I'm still mortal. I'm human not half human. I just inherited the powers."

We nodded and looked at Lily. She was still asleep. I wonder if she will wake up.

"How come Lily's not awake?" I asked

Petunia didn't answer. She got up and went to her half sister. She place her hand on Lily's forehead and closed her eyes. I don't know what she was doing, but if she's going to hurt Lily, I'll burn her alive. Then a few minutes later Petunia open her eyes and almost fell to the ground. Annabeth and Reyna caught her before she got to the gorund. Petunia breath heavily. What did she just do? I thought.

"What did you do?" Hazel asked

"I look into her memory." Petunia explained. "My telepathy is more powerful than my telekinesis, but Lily's telepathy is still powerful than my telepathy too. I saw everything what happen after she fell off the cliff."

Then everyone glared at me. Seriously it's not my fault! Khione is the one that made Lily lost her balance and fall off the cliff. They should glare at her and not me, but then again I was the one that tried to catch her before she falls off the cliff. . .

"Anyway," Petunia conitue. "While, Valdez was frozen. Lily use her aura. Her aura makes her more powerful than ever. Lily's aura has a pinkish red and purple color. Lily fought Khione. Khione was getting beaten by her, but Khione stab Lily and tried to turn her into stone. Lily backfire the touch and instead of Lily turning into an ice staute, she turn Khione into an ice staute instead. That's how powerful Lily is. That's how she defeated Khione."

"Do you have that aura?" Piper asked

Petunia shook her head. "No. Like I said I'm only human not a half-blood. The purple arua goes to the right decendant. Some decendants have a little of that arua, but not all have that."

"When will Lily wake?" I asked

"In three days." Petunia replied. "She use a lot of magic in her. At least she didn't use a lot or else she'll stay asleep for a week, but give her one teaspoon of necter and one tiny piece ambrosia in the morning, noon, and night. It'll help her heal faster, but let her sleep to regain her energy."

Everyone nodded. I grab the necter and ambrosia before anyone else did. I did as Petunia said and fed the godly food to Lily. She ate the food, but she was still asleep. I wouldn't believe she has to stay asleep for three days. I can't wait that long! What would I be doing in three days! Then the door opened. It was Lily's aunt.

"Petunia and all of you demigods," Lavender said in a soft voice that I haven't heard before. "The food is ready."

Everyone got up, except for me. I don't want to leave Lily.

"Leo?" Jaosn asked.

"You guys go on ahead." I replied. "I'm not hungry."

They all look at me as if I just gone crazy. I know what they must been thinking. What the heck happen to him? They all left and I pull my chair next to Lily. She was sound asleep. I really want her to wake up and tell her how I feel. I held on to her hand. I want her to know that I'm with her. I thought I was alone, but I wasn't. I heard dog panting. I turn around slowly. There in front of me was a brown dog with green eyes and the other dog was yellow with black eyes. I thought I was dead meat, but the two dogs didn't attack me. They went up to Lily and licked her cheek. I was confused. Who owns thoese dogs? I thought. I turn around again and saw a woman. She was beautiful woman holding twin torches, dressed in a maiden's skirt and hunting boots.

"Artemis?" I guessed

The woman chuckled. "I do dress like my cousin, but I'm not Artemis."

"Your Hecate." I guessed again. "The goddess magic, witchcraft, corcery and necromancy."

The woman nodded. "Don't forget also the goddess of the moon, night, ghosts, darkness crossroads, trivial knowledge and change."

I nodded. I can't remember all of that.

"What are the dogs for?" I asked

"Oh you mean, Nathan and Rose?" Hecate replied.

"What?" I shouted and look at the dogs. "Y-You mean that's Lily's parents? B-But I-I thought they die."

Hecate nodded. "After Lily and Petunia were sent to their aunt and uncle's home, Aphrodite and I turn them into dogs and doves. Our animal symbol. Nathan and Rose were greatful to be transform into these animals. So in hiding they watch over Lily to see if she's safe."

I look at the dogs. This is kind of disterbing for me. I never thought they were spying on Lily.

"Can they turn into human form?" I asked wonding about that

Hecate shook her head sadly. "No. We tried, but it didn't work."

"Why not you give Nathan and Rose to Lily?" I suggested. "She'll be greatful that her parents got turn into animals."

Hecate look at the dogs. Nathan and Rose look at her with pleading eyes. Hecate smiled. I think she does want Lily to be happy becaues she's been miserable for a long time.

Hecate sigh. "Alright, they can go with her, but they'll appear as puppy form."

"Why puppy form?" I asked

"Becaues when they return to Lily, they'll appear as little puppies," Hecate explained. "but they'll still grow like normal dogs. Also they die in human years instead of dog years."

"Well that's good." I said in relived.

Nathan and Rose walked up to sleeping Lily and then they change into little tiny puppies. The two dogs sat next to Lily as if they want to be with her. I smiled. At least Lily gets to see her parents again.

"Do they still change into doves?" I asked remembering of what Hecate said

"Yes," Hecate said as she nodds her head. "They still do."

Then Hecate disappeared in a gold flash. Nathan and Rose started to lick Lily's hand as if they're here with her. I sat on the bed next to Lily and held her hand. Then the door open. It was Jason.

"Leo, we need to go." Jason said. "Chiron Iris-Message us that all the snow is gone. We can go back to camp."

* * *

><p><strong>Killerninja123: Review Plz!<strong>


	19. Chapter 19

**Killerninja123: Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p>Lily POV<p>

I woke up. I found myself in the Aphrodite Cabin. In front of me was two puppies. One was brown with green eyes like mine, and the other was a blonde with black eyes. I frown they look like my parents. I look at the name tags and saw their names. My eyes widen. They have the same names of my parents.

"Mom? Dad?" I asked the two puppies.

The dogs nooded. My mouth drop. Hecate and Aphrodite must of done this to them, I thought, They must of turn them into dogs after they died to save me. Tears were in my eyes. I hugged my parents, but it was still wierd that their dogs. I never thought that they were dogs. Then I heard the door open. I turn and saw Piper. She was holder a very advance colar.

"What are those for?" I asked

"These colars are for Nathan and Rose," Piper explained. "Leo made a colar for them to talk, instead of barking. It's also fire, water, and anything proof."

"That's very sweet of him." I commet

Piper handed me the colar and I put it on my parents. I turn it on and I could hear their voices like in my dream when I saw them died. Then I realized that Piper, my parents, and I are not alone. All of my half siblings are here! Even Annabeth, Rachel, Reyna, and Hazel. All of them were holding shoes, a dress, jeans, and anything that has to do with Aphrodite fashion.

"What's going on?" I asked nervously

"You need to get ready." Piper replied

"Ready for what? I was asleep for three days!"

"You'll see." Lacy said

I gulped and all of my siblings started to tackle me. I pushed them away with my powers, but one of them grab me by the anckle. Then they pulled me into the dressing room.

* * *

><p>Leo POV<p>

After three days everything was normal, but wierd. All of my friends and siblings were acting wierd ever since I got back from the quest. During th three days Zeus announce that Khione had to live in with her father for a long time, also she has to swear on River Styx and this time, she cannot break the oath even though she's a goddess. Which it was fine for me. I was in the forges making random stuffs. Then Jason, Percy, Nico, and Frank came in, along with my siblings. In all of their hands was a tux and fancy stuffs

"What up?" I asked

"You know what today is right?" Percy asked

I nodded. "Were having a party at the Big House for defeating Khione and saving Harmonia. By the way is Lily awake? I need to tell her about that."

"You can tell her later." Nico said. "The girls will tell her."

"Besides." Jake said as he put his hand on my shoulder. "You need to get ready."

"For what?" I asked nervously. "It's just a party."

"That's what you think." Jason said

Okay, now there creeping my out. And I thought Nico was creepy, but I was wrong. ALL of them are creeping me out. I looked around to find the nearest exit, but it was block. Seriously? What are they up too? Then I pushed all of them away and tried to run, but then Jason and Percy tackle me to the ground. They tied my hands with a fire proof chains. Now I'm starting to regret for making these chains. Then they all walked my to my cabin. Everyone was smirking at me.

"Now," Jason said. "Lets get you ready."

* * *

><p>Lily POV<p>

I'm going to kill them! After they were done changing me I was in a green dress and it was sleeveless too. The dress only goes to my knees. Also with it was black skinny jeans, a lily hairclip, black flats, a necklace, and a bracelet. Luckly there was no makeup on me. They only put lip gloss, but they did put a small green eye shadow on me which I will kill my siblings and friends for. My hair was wash and shined. I was realived that they let my hair style stay like my normal style.

"Why did you all dress me like this?" I snapped

"Were having a party today." Annabeth explained. "Chiron decided to have a party after you and Leo defeated Khione."

"We didn't you say that earlier?" I asked. "I just woke up from my three day nap and now I'm dress like this! This is embarressing!"

"Well everyone is going to dress up too." Annabeth said as she grab my wirst. "Come on the party will start in a few minutes."

We went out of the cabin. Annabeth was right. All the girls are dress like that. Even all the guys were in tuxes. I'm starting to regret that I'm the daughter of Aphrodite now. At least my dagger Emerald is with my just in case. We went into the Big House and the party started. Annabeth dance with Percy, Piper danced with Jason, Hazel danced with Frank, and Nico danced with someone. That must be Ellie from the Nike Cabin. Piper told me that Nico got himself a girlfriend and as too afraid to ask her out becaues he didn't know if she liked him or not. Then finally he got up the courage and ask her out. She said yes and they've been dating for a while.

I looked around in a uncomfortable way. I never been to a party before to tell you the truth, but I was a servant at a party for my Aunt and Uncles place. It was painful. I had to cook all the food, which I do enjoy cooking. I walk out of the Big House feeling bored. I still don't know why I had to be there. I know that the girls must of done this for a reason, but what? It better be good. Then I went to the beach and sat down on the sand.

* * *

><p>Piper POV<p>

Jason and I looked at Lily. She left and went to the beach. We smiled and went to the others.

"Operation: Get Lily and Leo together is going good." Annabeth said

"I know." I said. "Leo finally gets a girlfriend."

"So where is Leo?" Percy asked

"Leo is on the roof. Nico's getting him to go the beach." Jason explained. "Leo will actually believe anything what people say."

"So what kind of excuss is it?" I asked

Then Leo came down stairs. Leo was wearing a tux. He had everything like all tux have. Plus he was wearing his tool belt with him. He looked bored out of his mind.

"I'm out guys." he said. "I'm going to the beach and watch the sea."

Then he left. Nico came with Ellie.

"What did you told him?" Annabeth asked

Nico smirked. "I just told him that Ellie and I would use the roof."

"For what?" Frank asked

"Guess." Ellie said as she cross her arms

"Making out?" Jason guessed.

"Kind of like that." Nico shrugged

Then Hazel put her hand on her face. "You seriously told him that?"

"Hey, it was the only thing it came out of my head." Nico said. "and he believed it anyway."

"What are your siblings doing Piper?" Percy asked

I turn and saw my half brothers and sister were trying to figure out something. I smiled a little. Not again, I thought. They already have one for Annabeth and Percy, Frank and Hazel, Ellie and Nico, and Jason and I. I shook my head. I wonder how Lily and Leo react to this when they find out.

"Lacy and the others are trying to make a couple name for Leo and Lily." I replied. "They're trying to figure it out."

"What they got so far?" Jason asked

I chuckled. "They got nothing so far."

"Well let's pray that they don't have a couple name for them." Percy said

Annabeth nodded. "They already got Percabeth, Jasper, Ellico, and Frazel. We don't want another couple name on their list."

Everyone nodded and they continue to dance.

* * *

><p>Lily POV<p>

I close my eyes as I feel the ocean breeze. It's been a long time I've been at the ocean. The only time I went to the ocean was helping my aunt, uncle, and half sister with their stuff. Then I heard some footsteps behind me. I open my eyes and turn. My heart did some summersaults. There I saw Leo. He was wearing a tux with a red rose like all tuxs have. I look at the sand and started to doodle on it, while hiding my blush.

"Can I sit down with you?" Leo asked

"Yes." I replied in a quiet voice.

Leo sat down next to me. He sat real close to me. My face turn into a darker shade of red. Scarlet red. I look at him at the corner of my eye. He does look very nice, I thought. My heart was punding like a bomb. It was hard to control my blushing and my pounding heart.

"You look very nice." Leo said

I look at him. He too, was turning red.

"U-U-Uh, t-t-thank y-you." I stuttered. "Y-You l-look n-n-nice y-y-yourself t-too."

We went quiet and look at the sea. I can't even control the way that I talk! I tried to calm myself, but it wasn't working. I couldn't stop acting like this. Also I really wanted to tell him, but I'm not sure where to start. I took a deep breath and exhaled out. This is my only chance to tell him.

"Leo." I said

"Yeah?" Leo asked

I look at him. He was looking at me. I started to blush.

"I. . .um. . .uh. . .I-" I started to say

Before I could finish my sentence. Leo was going closer to me. Too close to be exact. Leo put his hand on my cheek. My face turn seriously crimson red. Leo was leaning closer and closer to me. I wish I could push him away, but I got lost in his eyes. Then our lips were about to touch, but then we heard someone coming. Leo and I broke apart and turn around. There we saw Chiron walking up to us.

"Lily." Chiron said. "You have a phone call. Come to my office."

"Yes, sir." I said

I got up and got one more glance at Leo. I followed Chiron to his office in the Big House.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at a cave near the beach. . .<p>

"Dammit!" Rachel shouted

"Rachel shut up!" Nico shouted

"Leo will hear us!" Hazel said

"They were this close from kissing!" Piper said

"So close!" Ellie said

"They were like halfway there for confessing!" Hazel said

"We need a new plan." Jason said

"Annabeth what's the plan?" Frank asked

"Hold on guys I just started writing the plan already!" Annabeth snapped as she write it down on her notebook.

* * *

><p>Lily POV<p>

It was huge and there was a lot of pictures from the old days. There was also some pictures in our time. Also the newest one was the picture of Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Leo, Frank, and Hazel. I smiled. I wish I was in a picture. I've never been in one, but only school pictures.

"You'll be protected here." He said. "No monsters won't hear the signal from the phone."

I nodded and he close the door. I picked up the phone.

"Hello?" I asked as I speak on the phone.

"Oh, Lily, good. Your uncle and I need to talk to you. . ." said the voice of my Aunt Lavender

As my aunt continue to speak, I gasped and my eyes widen. I can't even speak. I was too shock.

I drop the phone and fell on my knees. I started crying.

* * *

><p><strong>Killerninja123: Review Plz!<strong>

**Killerninja123 Trivia! Two questions:**

**What couple name should Lily and Leo have?**

**Also what did Lily's aunt said to her? **

**Plz answer on the bottom blue words.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Killerninja123: Enjoy the chapter! Plus this might shock you all!**

* * *

><p>Leo POV<p>

Something is wrong with Lily. I know it becaues she didn't came back from her phone call. Besides I was sitting at the beach until midnight just to wait for her. I knew something was wrong. I wonder what happen. So the next day I went to see her. I thought that I'll see her during breakfast and during the activities, but somehow Lily wasn't there. So that afternoon I went to see her. When I got to the front of the Aphrodite cabin someone was packing. The Aphrodite kids were carring some bags outside. They were taking the bags to Argu's van. I wonder who's moving, I thought. I hope it's Drew becaues if it's her, then it'll be a celebration for fact, like a holiday. There I saw Lily in front of the bags.

"Hey, Lily-flower!" I shouted

Lily turn and saw me. She smiled sadly. There is something wrong with her, but what, though? She seems sad, but calm too. I wonder what's going on.

"'Lily-flower?'" Lily questioned

"Hey, it's either Lily-flower or Beauty Queen II," I joked

There was silents. Usually when I give people nicknames they wither tell me to shut up, tell me for stop calling them that, or laugh a little, but Lily didn't even laugh at all. What's up with her? I thought. I look around. There I saw Piper talking to Jason. Piper seemed upset or sad about something. Then she looked at Lily and I. Her face was full of sadneess. Even Jason's too. Then I look at the bags. There was like four or three bags on the ground.

"Hey, I wonder who's moving." I said

"It's me." Lily said automatically.

I look at her. Did I heard that right?

"I have to study abroad in England." Lily said

I look at Lily with horror in my eyes. This can't be happening. She just got here. She can't be moving. I haven't even told her and now she's moving? I look around. All the Aphrodite kids were quiet. I lok over to Jason and Piper. They were quiet too. I look at my friends. They, too were quiet.

"Lily." I said softly

Lily look down. Her eyes were sad. She looked like as if she about to cry.

"Last night my aunt called and said that I have to study abroad." Lily explained. "She sign up this program for me to learn about England."

"After all we've been through, you have to leave?" I shouted

"I only live becaues I need to defeat Khione," Lily replied calmly. "That was my fate. That's what I had to do."

"Even though you defeated Khione, you were there for us! For me!" I cried. "You helped us! You save Camp Half-Blood, Camp jupitor, and Olympus before Khione can destroy it! Before she can destroy you! It wasn't your power that stop her! It was love!"

Lily smiled sadly. "I'm happy that you think that."

"Do you?" I aksed. "Do you have to go?"

"Yes," Lily replied. "It's my Aunt's orders. She's my guardian. I have to listen to her."

I shuddered. I hate to hear this. Why does this have to happen?

"When do you go?"

"Tomorrow."

I started at her. She didn't say that word did she?

"Tomorrow!" I repated in shock

"I was thinking if I had time," Lily said. "Then I'll visit you at the forges."

"So sudden." I said

Then Lily reach her hand out and touch my shoulder. Her eyes soften and she smiled.

"I'm glad I came to the boys borading school," Lily said. "And met you, no, met _you _Leo."

"Your saying like this is goodbye forever." I said

"It might be," Lily guessed

I wanted to run. I wanted to go into my cabin and lock myself inside so no one would get in. I hate this. I hate what's happening right now! Lily can't go! I haven't even told her. Then Lily sigh and looked at her. Her green eyes were now serious. Then there was a warm breeze.

"I love you." Lily said. Which gave me a shock. "Your the one that I love the most. I'll never forget you. Even if were apart or if you fallen for someone else than me, I'll always love you no matter what."

I froze as if Khione just touch me again. I was planning to tell Lily that I love her. I was speechless. I never thought that she loved me. So that's what she was trying to tell me yesterday, but I was trying to kiss her for my Plan A. Right now that she told me about her feelings for me, I felt happy, but sad that she's going away from here. From me.

"Lils!" Lacy called. "We need some help here!"

"Alright!" Lily called back.

Then Lily gave one last look at me as if I am the last person that she wanted to see. As Lily turn her back on me. I left. I ran into my cabin. I burried my face on the pillow. I tried to stay strong like when my mom died in the fire. Tears were forming in my eyes. I hadn't cried for a long time and now I am.

* * *

><p><strong>Killerninja123: Plz Review!<strong>

**Will Leo tell Lily how he feels for her?**

**Will he stop her from leaving him?**

**Who knows?**


	21. Chapter 21

**Killerninja123: Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Leo POV<p>

I heard the door open while I burry my face on my pillow.

"Go away." I said

"Get up Leo." said a familar voice.

I got up and saw Jason, Percy, Frank, and Nico. I seriously don't want them here right now becaues I'm in depression. Not becaues Lily told my about her feelings for me, but she's going away forever.

"What do you guys want?" I asked

"Come on, man." Percy replied. "We need to have a man to man talk."

"I don't want to." I said

"Leo, come on." Jason said trying to buge me out of my bed.

I groaned. "Go away."

Then without warning the guys shoved me hard out of my bed and grab me by the arms. Then they started pulling me into the forest. I tried to burn them, but they were wearing fire proof clothes. Now I'm regreting myself for making fire proof clothes. Then shove me into a rock and chain me up. Now that I didn't expected.

"You guys are joking right?" I asked

"Does it look like were joking?" Nico asked

I shook my head. This is not my day, I thought. They are clearly not joking.

"Guys get me out!" I shouted

"Not until you tell us why you're so depressed." Percy said

I snorted and trie to kick them to let me out. I tried to struggle my way out of this, but it wasn't working. They really have tied the chains well. I tried to burn the rock, but it wasn't working. I found out that it was the fire proof rock that I made one time. I seriously should stop making fire proof items.

"Try to struggle all you want," Frank said, "but you're still not getting out."

I growled at them. I knew there not going to get me out of this. I sigh. I guess I should tell them.

"Lily's leaving to study abroad." I finally said in a very mierable voice. "her aunt forced her to."

The guys nodded.

"Did she tell you anything else?" Nico asked

I nodded. "She told me that she loves me."

"Did you tell her that you love her back?" Percy asked

I shook my head. "No. I was still in shock that she was leaving."

The guys groaned.

"Leo, you idiot!" Frank shouted. "You should of told Lily!"

"Frank's right, Leo," Percy said. "That was your only chance and you blew it!"

"Well I'm so sorry!" I shouted. "I'm still new to the whole love thing!"

"Guys calm down." Jason said.

They all calm down. Jason looked at me. I knew he was serious becaues he had that serious look in his eyes. Jason glared at me as if it was my fault.

"Leo do you love Lily?" Jason asked

I raise an eyebrow. I already answer that question a few days ago and now he's asking me this question again. What the heck is wrong with him.

"Yes." I replied

"Do you want her to leave?" Jason asked again

"No."

"Are you going to try and stop her from leaving?" Jason asked in a more serious tone than ever.

"I don't know!" I shouted

Jason clench his fist and then he punched me. I was shock. We all were. Jason nevered punched me before. This is actually the first time.

"Leo how can you not know?" Jason questioned me. "Are you stupid or what? And I'm going to say this the second time! Are you going to try and stop her from leaving or not?"

This time I thought about that. I thought about the question that Jason asked me. I truly don't want Lily to go, but I just don't know how. What if I mess up? What if I don't make it in time to tell her before she leaves and years later she finds a perfect guy that she's happy with? Then I remember Lily never actually dated anyone at all. So that means I'm the only person that she ever fall in love with.

"I don't want her to leave." I finally said. "I don't know how to stop her from leaving."

Jason sigh. "Now that's the answer I want."

"Leo why not you just go and talk to Lily right now?" Percy asked. "Besides when Nico, Frank, and I pass her cabin she was crying."

"Huh? What do you mean? What happen?" I asked

"We don't know." Nico expalined. "When Percy, Frank, and I pass the Aphrodite cabin we heard crying. We asked Piper, Reyna, Annabeth, Rachel, Ellie, and Hazel, why Lily was crying, but the girls don't know why."

"So they're trying to talk to Lily, while you were at your cabin burrying your face on the pillow," Frank finished. "Hazel told us to talk to you in a man to man conversation."

"You call this man to man?" I questioned. "You guys tied me up!"

"Well it was Percy's idea." Nico said

I glared at Percy and he smiled sheepishly.

"At least it did work," He muttered

"It was surprisenly that it work." Jason said

"Can I get out now?" I asked in annoyence

"Fine," Percy replied as he catiously go up and untie the chains. "but you have to talk to Lily and tell her why she can't leave becaues you love her."

"I know I'll do that part." I said. "Just get me out so I can tell her. I don't want to be too late."

After I got out of the chains I ran out of the forest. As I got to the Aphrodite cabin I barge in. To my surprsie Lily wasn't here. Only Piper, Reyna, Annabeth, Rachel, and Hazel. They all glared at me as if they want to kill my guts out. I knew this isn't good.

"Where's Lily?" I asked

"After you left Lily when she turn to help Lacy," Piper replied. "Lily turn aorund and wanated to talk to you some more, but when she turn around, you were gone. She started crying."

"What?" I said in shock. "Where is she now?"

"We don't know." Reyna said. "We tried to talk to her, but she won't let us. So then she ran off somewhere else."

"Lily thinks that you hate her now," Annabeth said.

"I don't hate her!" I protested. "I was just shock that she confessed and more shock that she's leaving! Please I really want to talk to her!"

"Well she might not want to talk to you." Hazel said. "She's been crying a lot of hours. Then she left the cabin. You really hurt her when you left. Lily wants to know if you love her or not. She really wants to know your reply."

"I never ment to hurt her." I said. "I just got chain up by Jason and the others. Now I'm ready to reply to Lily."

"Then go find her." Piper said.

I clench my fists and went out of the cabin. I search everywhere for Lily. I looked in the Arena, Stables, climbing wall, the canoe lake, the mess hall, the forges, the strawberry field, Thalia's Pine, the forest, and everywhere in camp. Then I started to look in the cabins. Lily wasn't there, but as I came to the Hecate cabin I knocked on the door. The door opened a little. There I could see the half face of Lou Ellen.

"What do you want?" Lou Ellen asked rudely

"Have you seen Lily?" I asked

"Maybe, maybe not." Lou Ellen replied

Then I heard a few sobs in the room. I know that crying. I recongized that crying voice. I knew she's in here. It's kind of wierd becaues this is the last place I'm looking.

"Let me in." I siad

"No." Lou Ellen said.

"Why not?"

"Becaues I said so."

"Lily's in there isn't she?"

Then there was a short pause. Lou Ellen turn a little bit pale.

"J-Just get out before I remove your head." Lou Ellen threaten

Now that I don't want.

"Okay, okay." I said and left the Hecate Cabin.

Instead of going back to my cabin I went up to the window and peak inside. There I saw Lily. She was crying, like Piper said. Her eyes wer puffy from crying for hours. Lou Ellen sat next to her and tried to comfort her. I sat down under the window. I should of told Lily about my feelings for her instead of walking away from her behind her back. I want to say I'm sorry to her and tell her how I feel. Then I thought of an idea. I got up and ran into the forges. As I got there Jason, Percy, Nico, and Frank were there. I guess they want to know what happen.

"Did you tell her?" Percy asked

"Did you?" Jason asked

"She won't talk to me." I replied. "but I know how I can make her talk to me."

"What is it?" Frank asked

"I'll tell you guys later," I answered. "Now when dinner come bring me some food. I'll be working all night."

"What are you going make?" Nico asked

"None of your bussiness," I said in annoyance.

I went in the forges and shut the door behind me. I got all of the materials that I need. I took a deep breath. I hope this workd, I thought. I hope I'll finish this in time before Lily leaves and maybe stop her from leaving and let her stay here. With me.

Then I started working.

* * *

><p><strong>Killerninja123: Review Plz!<strong>

**Wonder what Leo is going to make?**

**Find out soon!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Killerninja123: Hope you like the story!**

* * *

><p>Leo POV<p>

It was one o'clock in the morning. I was still up making the item. Every hour my siblings came in the forges and asked me if I want any help. I turn them down and they went back to sleep. The door open. I sigh. They seriously should leave me alone. I'm seriously busy.

"Jake for the thousand time I'm not going to bed." I said

"Leo, it's me, Jason." Jason said

I look up and it was him. Jason was in his pajamas and carrying a plate of food.

"Are you hungry?" He asked

I wasn't sure if I was and then my stomach growled so loud that we could hear it. I nodded and Jason handed me the plate. I started eating and Jason sat across from me.

"What _are_ you making?" Jason asked. "We didn't see you at dinner, capture the flag, and at the camp fire."

"Sorry," I apolagized. "It's just I have a plan."

"A plan?" Jaosn questioned. "What kind of plan?"

"Are you sure you want to know?"

"Leo, your my best friend. Just tell me before I get the others to chain you up again."

I finished my food. I wasn't sure if I could tell Jason about my plan. Maybe I should, I thought. We are best friends after all. We defeated Gaea, along with Percy and the other seven from the prophecy. I took a deep breath and told Jason about my plan. He nodded and look at the item that I was making.

"Well, you better finish it fast." Jason said. "I'm going to try and find out when is Lily's flight leaving."

"Now that will be good." I siad

Jason smiled and left. I was alone in the forges again. The item is in a emerald green color. I sigh. I'm not done, but halfway there though. I still had a lot of things to do one the item. I wonder about Lily. If were apart, can we see each other again? Would I get to see her one day? What would happen then? The door open again. I growled a little. If it's Jason or Jake I'm seriously going to shoot fire at them for bothering me. I look up and saw a dog with brown fur and green eyes. It was Nathan. Lily's father that got turn into a dog after he died. With Nathan was a man. He is a huge lump of a man with his shoulders at different heights and a huge, bulging, misshapen head and his leg in a steel brace, with a wild brown beard that sparks fire. However, he is also muscular. He wears a jumpsuit smeared with grime and oil with the name _Hephaestus_ embroidered over the chest pocket.

"Dad?" I asked. "what are you doing here?"

"Can a father talk to his own son?" Hephaestus questioned me.

"No." I replied as if it was obvious.

Hepheastus sigh. "I just want to have a little talk to you."

"Can you hurry up, so I can finish my item?" I asked in annoyance. "I'm having a very tight schedule here."

"Patients boy," Hepheastus assued me.

Then he sat down across from me as I work on my item. I wipe off the sweat on my forehead, Nathan was looking at me as if he either hates me or just staring at me. It's really hard to tell when a dog is staring at you. Even Hepheastus was looking at me as I work. Seriously what's up with them?

"You really care about Aphrodite's daughter Lily, do you?" Hepheastus asked as if it was obvious.

I nodded. "More than my life."

Hepheastus nodded. "She's very different from _all _of her siblings. The rest of the gods and I never even see a demigod that can crossdress. It was very surprsing that she was Aphrodite's daughter. Plus I can see why you love her."

Now that got me. I look at Hepheastus. I'm not really sure if he is getting the picture. The god just spend his time in mechnical stuff for thousands of years. I'm not sure he can see it. I guess he's trying to be a caring father like the rest of the gods who are trying to be.

"You do?" I aksed

"Yes, boy." Hepheastus replied. "You love her becaues she's kind-hearted, witty and charming. She has strong principles, a sharp tongue, and had no trouble standing up to others. I can see why your actracted to her."

My face turn red a little. It's like Hepheastus has been watching over me, while Lily was in her crossdressing mode as a guy at the school. I stop making my item and sigh. Hepheastus is right about Lily. It's like he knew her personality when I met her.

"Your right," I said. "Your right about her."

"She's very interesting." Hepheastus said. "She's the first demigod that crossdresses."

"Really?" I asked

"Yes, she is." said a voice

I look down and saw the Nathan was talking. He was using the colar translater. I couldn't believed it work.

"She's the first demigod that crossdresses." Nathan said. "Plus since she's the daughter of Aphrodite it's a shock for everyone to think of that."

"Yeah," I mumbled remembering how I react when I found out that Lily was a girl.

"You better take good care of her, Valdez," Nathan warned. "If you don't. I'm going to rip you to many tiny pieces and burried it in your grave."

I nodded. Nathan does scare me now. I never thought he's that threatening. Nathan did a dog smirk. Then he went out of the forges to go back to Lily.

Hepheastus chuckled. "Don't mind him, he's just over proective that's all."

"Yeah, I can see that." I said nervously

Then Hepheastus got up. He still didn't take his eyes off of me.

"I hope you know what you're doing." He said. "I hope you get to tell her how you feel. Good luck."

Then Hepehastus disappeared in a gold flash. I smiled. Then I continue to make the item for Lily.

* * *

><p><strong>Killerninja123: Review Plz!<strong>


	23. Chapter 23

**Killerninja123: Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Leo POV<p>

I'm done! I'm finally done! I raise the item high enough so I can see it. Then Jason barge in. He was gasping for breath as if he just ran all the way here.

"Dude are you alright?" I asked

Jason nodded. "I just talk to Chiron. Lily's flight leaves at ten o'clock."

"What?" I shouted. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I just found out Leo!" Jason said angerly

I look at the time. It was 9:50. My eyes widen.

"I can't believe it," I said. "I never got to tell her how I feel."

"You can still catch up to her." Jason said. "You still got ten minutes. You just need to go to the airport fast enough to catch up to her."

I nodded. "What airline is she taking?"

"Notus Zephyrus airline." Jason replied. "It's a place for demigods to go."

"Isn't Notus is god of the south wind? And Zephyrus is the god of the west wind?" I asked

"Yes, now GO!" Jason shouted

I nodded. Jason and I shook hands. Then I grab the item and put it in my pocket. I ran out of the forges. Everyone was looking at me becaues I was a mess, but I didn't care. I have to get to the airport. I ran pass the stables and up to Thalia's pine. There I saw Hazel and her horse Arion.

"Leo, take Arion." she said

"No thanks Hazel I don't have time." I said quickly

"But Leo." Hazel tried to protested

"I don't have time right now, Hazel!" I shouted

Before Hazel can say anything more, I raced down next to the road.

* * *

><p>Jason POV<p>

After Leo left and I went out of the forges. I saw Hazel and Arion. I raise an eyebrow. I thought Leo was going to take Arion or Argus's van. This isn't how this was planed. I Annabeth was right that Leo would take Arion becaues this morning we were planning the Operation: Get Lily and Leo together. I went up to Hazel.

"Hazel, why didn't Leo took Arion, Argus's van, or the pegasus?" I asked

"He said that he didn't have time." Hazel replied

My eyes wide. "You mean Leo just ran?"

Hazel nodded.

"Oh gods," I said. "Leo's going to run all the way to the airport!"

"Who's going to run all the way to the airport?" Piper asked as she walked up to me. Then the others arrived.

"Leo." I replied

Piper's eyes wide. So is everyone's.

"Is he crazy?" Percy shouted

"He's not going to make it." Annabeth said

"I know." I said

"We should go after him." Reyna suggested. "He might ran out of breath and won't move."

I nodded. "Come on, let's load Arion up on the chariots."

Then Arion whined.

"What did he say, Percy?" Hazel asked

"Do you guys want the cuss words removed?" Percy asked

"Yes." Annabeth replied.

"Arion said that he doesn't want to pulled the chariots." Percy translated. "He said what why not use the pegasus?"

"Arion, your the fastes horse alive." Hazel said. "If you take us to the airport, we'll give you a day off for five days and then we can go back to Camp Jupiter. Deal?"

Arion nickered.

"That means yes." Percy said. "He also said that after were done with this, he wants a full time nap and a lot of gold bars he can eat until he's fat."

Everyone snickered on that last part, then Arion whined angerly.

"Okay, I was the one that added the fat part." Percy confessed. "Sorry bro."

"Come on," I said. "We need to catch up with Leo."

* * *

><p>Lily POV<p>

I was sitting on the chair for hours. My Aunt Lavender, Uncle Steven, and my half sister Petunia came. They want to see me leave, so that way I can go on to my miserable life. I wish I can stay at camp a little bit longer to here Leo's reply, but I know that's not going to happen. He doesn't feel the same way that I feel for him. Then I started to remember how I met him:

**_Flashback_**

_I got out of the car. I sigh. I was dress in a boys uniform and my hair was cut as a guy, whichly it was always like that. At least I get to be away from my family, I thought. I might find some friends here. _

_"Get going, girl." Aunt Lavender said in a stubborn voice. "Hurry up so we don't have to see you."_

_"Yes, Aunt Lavender." I said in a glum voice. _

_I carried my bag and went inside the school. I went into the office and they gave me my classes and my dorm. They told me that I'll be sharing a dorm with another guy. I sigh and went out of the office. Then I saw some girls here. It turns out that there was a sister school. They look at me as if they want to flirt with me. I stay away from them becaues they didn't know that I'm a girl and not a guy. I went upstiars and open the door. There I saw a guy about my age, with black curly hair and pointy ears, he was also haspanic. I got to admit that he is kindof cute, but the look on his face is like as if he just pulled a prank on someone. _

_"You must be the new student." He said. "My name is Leo Valdez. What's yours?"_

_"My name is Lance Taylor," I said as I shook his hand._

_"Let me show you around." Leo said._

_Leo showed me around the campus. It was like a normal campus, but all of the girls were staring at me. It gived me the shiveres. I wonder what happens if they found out that I'm a girl? I thought. I shook my head. I don't want to think of that thought._

_"Hey, Valdez!" shouted an angery voice_

_Then Leo started to sinckered a little, but he got that under control, kind of. We turn around and saw a guy with silver blonde hair and dark gray eyes. He was angery for some reason. Leo tried not to crack a smiled. On top of the guy's hair was pink paint that is covering the silver blonde hair. I too, tried not to smile._

_"What sup, Marcus?" Leo asked_

_"You did this didn't you, Valdez?" Marcus asked as he pointed to his pink hair_

_"Maybe, maybe not." Leo replied. "but pink does suits you."_

_Marcus fumed and grab Leo by the shirt. Leo was clam, but a turning a tiny bit pale. I don't know what to do. I just can't stand there and watch Leo get beat up. _

_"You think your so funny, Valdez?" Marcus said angerly. "Your going to get the beating of your life."_

_Marcus was about to punch Leo, but then I block the punch with my hand, pull his arm to his back, and toss him to the ground. Marcus landed on the mud. All thr girls from the sister school was awing at me. Which I don't think it's a big deal. Marcus spitted out the mud that went to his mouth. _

_"Leave him alone." I said in a very venomess voice_

_He got up and glared at me._

_"Who do you think you are?" Marcus asked_

_"Lance Taylor." I replied_

_"Um, Lance let's go." Leo said as he pulled my arm._

_Marcus got up and smirked. "You must be new then."_

_"He is," Leo said. "Come on, Lance I still need to conitune your tour."_

_Before Leo can pull me away, Marcus grab me by my shirt. He glared at me. Then he punched me on the cheek. I only stumble a little. I rub my cheek. It was a tiny bit red, but at least I was alright._

_"Don't mess with me, Taylor or you'll regret this." Marcus warned._

_I glared at him. "You think your so better than anyone else you toerag!"_

_Then I heard some "Ooooooh." I don't care. I hate it when people think that they could just bully other people becaues they think that they're cool enough. Marcus's eyes flare. He punch my in the stomach. I gasped and fell on my knees._

_"What's going on here?" shouted two voice_

_I look up and saw a man and a woman. The man was wearing a suit and had a beard. The woman on the other hand was wearing a suit too, but it was the dress version than the guy version._

_"What happen here?" The woman asked_

_Leo help me up and then he whisper in my ear. "Headmaster from here, the woman is from the sister school."_

_I nodded. Then the headmaster lady turn to me. She study me asif she already knew my secret. _

_"It's Taylor's fault!" Marcus shouted as he pinted to me. "He was trying to beat me up becaues he was the new kid!"_

_Then the guy headmaster turn to me. "Is this true?"_

_"It was my fault, sir." Leo said. "I pull a prank on Marcus, but Lance just stand up to him, then Marcus was going to beat Lance up for that."_

_"No!" I said then Leo and Marcus looked at me. "I pulled the prank. I should be blame. I wanted to make my first impression just to do a harmless prank, but thenit got out of hand. I'm sorry."_

_Leo and Marcus's eyes were still on me as if they never heard of a student that just said a down right lie to two headmasters from a all boys school and a all girls school. The the guy headmaster got out some apaers and started to look at them._

_"Hmmm." He said. "It says here that you are an all A's student. You do stand up for people, but you just end up getting beaten. It also says that you have a venomess tunge of yours when you insult someone. You also never had a friend before."_

_I blushed a little. He is right about that last part. Ever since I've been treated badly by my Aunt, Uncle, and half sister I wanted to stand up for people, instead of watching them get hurt, but even after that they never get to be my friend. I never even have a friend before."_

_"Also," the guy headmaster continue. "You and your half sister, Petunia Taylor are both orphans. Your parents were murdered, but you never know your real mother. "_

_I clench my fists. Can this person just shut up? I thought. I narrow my eyes. I don't want to her any of this. Leo looked at me as if he went through the same thing as me._

_"Mr. Valdez," said the woman headmaster. "would you car to explained what happen."_

_"Yes, ma'am." Leo replied_

_Then he told the headmasters what happen. They nodded and took Marcus to their office. Leo showed me aorund the campus some more. We were both quiet. Then we went back to the dorm. I put my stuff in the dresser, while Leo just build stuff. He seems familar, I thought. It's like I already met him before._

_"You know, I don't have a mother too," Leo said. "She died when I was eight."_

_I look at him. I guess we're not different from each other then._

_"I'm sorry." I said. "My parents died when I was a year old. I never knew them."_

_Now Leo looked at me._

_"Oh." he said._

_"It's alright," I said. "I don't talk about them that much. It's just too painful."_

_"Same thing for me." Leo said_

_Then Leo smiled. "Thanks for standing up for me and Marcus. That guy is a real jerk."_

_I smiled back. "No problem."_

_The bell rang, it was lunch. Leo took me to the cafitera. We sat together and talk about anything that comes up to our heads. Then I realized this might be the start of a friendship that I wanted to have. I've finally have a friend._

**_End of Flashback_**

I sigh. I guess that friendship turn into love, I thought. I never realized that I was falling for him during the months that we sent together just as friends. I look at my dog parents. They look very worried. I smiled, but it was a sad smile. I tried not to so it.

"It's alright, Mom, Dad." I said as a assured them. "I'm okay."

* * *

><p>Leo POV<p>

I ran as fast as I can. My ribs started to hurt. I pulled out a watch out of my toolbelt. I only have five minutes to go. I'm not sure if I'm going to make it. I wasn't sure how far and how fast I'm running, but I think it's pretty fast enough. I puff for every single breath that I have. I took out a water bottle and drank it while I was still running. A lot of people in the cars were watching me as if they were wondering why a sixteen year old is running like a marathon.

I thought I was going to give up and just walk back to camp, but then I saw the airport. I gasped as I smiled. I finally made it to the airport. I ran inside, but I had to go through all the airport rules. You know like if I had anything metal and all of that type of junk. I wasn't sure where Notus Zephyrus airline is. So I had to look on the screen. Then I found it. I started running up on the esculators.

People were watching me as if this was a type of race in New York. They look at me with odd looks in their faces, but I didn't care. I seriously need to get to Lily before it's too late! Then ahead I saw an omega sign and a Roman sign. I think it's the right one becaues I see a lot of people with swords, daggers, and spears are going to the airplane, while the other people don't realized the weapons.

I ran closer and closer. As I got in where the people were going in the airplane. I heard the announcer called the names, so the people can get in the airplane. Then suddenly I heard a name.

"Lily Taylor," the announcer said

* * *

><p>Lily POV<p>

I heard the announcer called my name. I walk up to the desk and got the paper that says which seat that I'll be sitting at. Mom and Dad went in the long hallway and into the plane. Before I enter the long hallway that takes me to the airplane I stop and stand there. I look back and took one last glance of New York, but I wish I could see Leo one more time before I go. I know that won't happen, it'll never happen anyway. I never got a reply, I thought, but at least I told him how I feel. Then I took one step.

* * *

><p>Leo POV<p>

I gasped. She's here. I ran faster and faster then I saw a girl with front hair like a boy, long hair like a girl, and bright green emerald eyes. She was wearing a green shirt with a small v-neck, saggy jeans, black guy shoes, and a lily hairclip. I smiled. It's her. I made it! She was standing there as if she was thinking about something. She too one step so she can go into the long hallway that would take her to the plane. I won't let that happen. I will stop her from leaving.

"LILY!" I called to her

* * *

><p><strong>Killerninja123: Plz Review!<strong>

**Wonder what's going to happen? You'll find out in the next chapter coming soon!**

**Author's note: I know that you guys are wondering about the item that Leo made for Lily, but I assured you, you'll find out in the last chapter I promise.**

**Also I got myself a facebook. You guys can commet anything to me. I don't care what it is as long as it's good. Just go on facebook and type in Killerninja123.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Killerninj123: Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p>Lily POV<p>

I gasped and froze. I know that voice. Should I turn around? I thought. I slowly turn around. My eyes widen. It's him! There in front of me was a boy with curly black hair, pointy ears, and was cover with dirt and grime as if he has been working over night. He was breathing for every breath becaues he ran. He must of ran to camp to all the way here, I thought.

"L-Leo?" I said. "Y-You ran all the way here? Are you nuts."

Leo shook his head. He was pale. He ran too much. Leo walked up to me. I wish that I could just run into the plane right now, but somehow I can't my legs won't move. It's like there already frozen in spot. My heart started raceing. I started to blush a little.

"Don't go, Lily." Leo said. "Please don't go."

"I have too." I said. "It's my Aunt's orders."

"Lily, without you nothing will be the same." Leo pleaded. "Please just stay here with me."

Everyone was looking at us. I hate to have the attention when people are looking at me. It's just wierd. I could tell that my dog parents are near becaues I could hear dog panting near by. Then behind Leo, in the distance I could see my Aunt, Uncle, and half sister. They were watching me. I knew this isn't good for them.

"Leo, just go back to camp." I said. "I need to go."

"You can't go!" Leo shouted. "You just can't!"

"Leo, I have too."

"It's your choice to choose, not you aunt and uncle, Lily!"

Then my Aunt, Uncle, and half sister came. They look angery as if they're plan is broken. They went between us as if they don't went to get in front of us. Aunt Lavender looked at Leo in disgused.

"I suggested you to leave, Valdez." Aunt Lavender said. "Lily needs to study abroad then living in this dump."

"I'm not leaving here without Lily." Leo said

"Leave at once." Uncle Steven said. "Your kind is no exception to us. Leave now!"

"No." Leo said in a much serious voice

"Petunia get Lily into the airplane." Aunt Petunia said to my half sister. "Make sure that no one stops you."

Petunia nodded and she grab my arm, but then I heard her sheirk. I turn and saw that my stepmom and my Dad grab Petunia by her dress and leggings.

"Get you stupid dogs off of me!" Petunia shouted

"Who are you calling stupid, Petunia?" Dad questioned angerly

"D-Dad?" Petunia stuttered. "I thought you were dead."

"Mom and Dad were turned into dogs after they died." I explained. "You see Hecate is a close friend to Hades and Persephone, so they'll do anything for her. I would of told you sooner, but I wanted you and Aunt Lavender and Uncle Steven to find out for yourselfs."

"Leo!" shouted a familar voice

Then Jason, Piper, Percy, Annabeth, Nico, Ellie, Reyna, Frank, and Hazel were here. Outside I could see Arion and the two chariots. I couldn't believe all of my friends are here.

"What are you guys doing here?" Leo asked

"To make sure that you didn't do anything stupid." Piper replied

"That I understand." Leo said agreeing with her.

"Would you people just leave?" Uncle Steven shouted. "We don't want your kind around us!"

"Hey, guys would you help me with them?" Leo asked as he ignored Uncle Steven

"Sure." Percy said

The boys took Uncle Steven by the arms and drag him outside as he tried to get out of their cluches. Piper and Annabeth took my Aunt Lavender and Reyna and Hazel took Petunia outside along with my parents that were still grabbing Petunia by her clothes. Now Leo and I are alone with no disrupption.

"Finally I never thought your aunt, uncle, and half sister never leave." Leo said.

"Yeah. . ."I said hesitately.

Leo walked closer to me. Too close to be in fact. My heart felt like it was going to explode. I looked away. I don't want to make eye contact to him.

"Lily, I need to tell you something." Leo said

"You don't need to tell me anything, Leo." I said. "Just leave me alone, before you cause more trouble."

"I'm not leaving without you."

"Just go!" I shouted. "You already hurt me enough, do you want to hurt me again?"

"Lily, I was just too shock the you were going away," Leo explained. "that's why I left, but I never given you a reply. I'm ready to give you the answer."

"Save your breath," I said as I started to cry. "I don't need a reply. Just leave me alone."

I turn around. I took one step and Leo grab my wirst. He spun me around. He cupped my face and. . .and did the most unexpected thing, that I never suspect.

He kissed me.

My eyes widen in shock. This is how he felt about me? I thought. Is this really happening? He was kissing me on the lips. Mouth to mouth. I blushed furiously. My face turn a lot more redder then ever. I closed my eyes as I enjoy the kiss. I put my hands on his chest and he out his arms around my waist. We stop kissing and I burried my face on his chest.

"I love you." Leo said. "Your the one that I love the most. Your the one that matters to me, not anyone else."

"Thank you." I whisper to him. I finally got a reply.

"Please don't leave." Leo begged

"But my aunt and uncle won't let me stay here." I remined him.

Leo smirked. "Don't worry about that. I think the others would take care of that part."

We hugged. Then we heard cheering. We broke apart quickly and saw the the other demigods that were going on the plane today were watching the whole inteir thing! Leo and I blushed furiously. We totally forgot about this. This is so embarressing! The people were saying:

"Way to go, man!"

"You rock, dude!"

"This is so romantic!"

"Now this is what I call romance!"

"They look so cute together!"

"I know, right? They're the perfect match!"

"Now there's something that you don't see everyday!"

"I just love romance!"

"This is so cute!"

"It's so adorable!"

Leo looked at me. His face was seriously red like mine. We both couldn't stop blushing. He held my hand. I blushed in a very darker shade of red.

"Let's go." Leo said. "Let's take you home. Where you actually belong."

* * *

><p><strong>Killerninja123: Plz Review!<strong>


	25. Chapter 25

**Killerninja123: Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p>Lily POV<p>

As we got outside we saw my family was having an agrument with my friends.

"Well this isn't good." Leo said as if it was obvious.

I shook my head. Typical Leo. As we got closer. Annabeth and Reyna pulled out their daggers and started threatening them. Which I somehow enjoy that part. Then they saw us and smiled.

"You finally told her Leo!" Jason cheered

"Now you guys are a couple." Percy said. "Welcome to the club."

"No! No! I would not allow this!" Aunt Lavender shouted. "They can't be a couple! I forbid that! Lily, you need to get on the next flight to England right away."

"No." I said

"What did you just say?" Aunt Lavender asked

"No." I repeated

"What happen to the obedient girl that we raise?" Aunt Lavender questioned

"I only obey you becaues I have to listen to you!" I shouted. "I remember when I asked about mom or dad, you only told me that they got murdered, don't asked any questions! You made my life mierable! Do you want me to go back to England or back to that house in Minnosota? All the happy memories that I had in my childhood?"

My aunt paues. I knew I was right. I never even have any happy memeories until I met Leo. Those are the happy memories that I cherish the most. My parents growled at Aunt lavender, Uncle Steven, and Petunia. I finally stand up to my guardains.

"Do you know why we hate you?" Aunt Lavender finally asked

"No." I replied

"We hate you becaues you cause, Nathan and Rose's death." Aunt Lavender replied. "Also we hated you becaues you were a demigod and Petunia was not."

"That's it?" I snapped. "You guys hold a grudge against me? This is so pointless! It's stupid! You called yourselves my guardians?"

"At least we took you in!" Aunt Lavender shouted. "Steven and I were this close for letting you stay outside instead of drying in the cold air!"

My eyes wide. Aunt Lavender shut her mouth. They were planning to kill me? They were this close for killing me? I couldn't believe it. They were planning to put me outside when I was a baby. They were just planning to leave me in the cold, but they didn't. I wonder why they didn't kill me, if they hate me so much?

"Then how come you didn't kill me earlier then?" I asked. "How come you didn't killed me all these years?"

Aunt Lavender didn't answer.

"Tell me Aunt Lavender!" I shouted

"Your idiotic mother, Aphrodite force us to swore on River Styx not to kill you!" Aunt Lanvender screamed.

Thunder boomed.

"Shut up, Aphrodite!" Aunt Lavender shouted to the sky.

More thunder boomed.

"Stop insulting my mother!" I snarled

"I can insult her whenever I want." Aunt Lavender shrieked suddenly. "I don't care about you at all. I just want to get rid of you! I only care for Petunia becaues she's human and not a demigod! Ever since we had to take you in, monsters were sent by Khione to kill you! Steven and I were planning to give you to Khione, but no! We're not allowed to do that becaues of that stupid oath! So we had to use send you to a broading school to you have to be away from monsters and my family."

She stopped to draw a deep breath and then went ranting on. It seemed she had been wanting to say all this for years.

"Steven and I tried to make your life miserable as we can so you won't go to that stupid camp. Then we got Petunia to join us. After we got rid of you at the all boys school, we thought it was over, but no it wasn't! You made a friend at that school and got attack by monsters. You went to that dumb camp and got yourself a quest. After that little fun you've fallen in love with that-that-thing! You ruin everything! That's why we hate you! You're just a stupid daughter of Aphrodite, crossdressing girl!"

Everyone was quiet. I too was quiet. I don't know what to say. I thought I was going to cry. So this is what they think of me? Do I just ruin everything? I look at Leo. He look down right furious at Aunt Lavender. Both of his hands caught on fire. Aunt Lavender and Unlce Steven didn't move, but only Petunia did. She took one huge step back just in case if she gets burn. I never seen Leo like this before.

"Don't you dare say those horrible things to Lily!" Leo shouted

"Go ahead burn us." Uncle Steven taunted him.

Leo's eyes flare with anger. The fire on his hands were gone. Leo took one step forword and then without warning, Aunt Lavender slap him.

"If you dare get close to me I'll call the police." She warned him

"Hmph, you think that's going to work on us?" Leo questioned her.

I was tence and nervous. Aunt Lavender backed away and then Uncle Steven came in front of her. His face turn purpleish, redish, and pinkish all in one. Then Uncle Steven punched Leo. I gasped. I never suspect that. I wanted this to stop, but I don't know how. Leo had a scratch on his cheek. It was now bleeding. Then Leo punched Uncle Steven. Now that I never thought that would happen. Then they started fighting each other. Everyone backed away. No one didn't see them, but only my friends. I was scared. Half of Leo's arms burst into fire, but only his hands were not on fire. Leo kicked my uncle on the back. Uncle Steven fell to the ground. Petunia was screaming, Aunt Lavender was also screaming too. Jaosn, Piper, Percy, Annabeth, Reyna, Hazel, Frank, Nico, my dog parents, and Ellie were trying to stop Leo by telling him to stop, but that didn't work either.

Leo took a deep breath and pulled Uncle Steven's right arm. Then we heard a _crack! _Uncle Steven screamed in pain. His right arm was broken. I shook my head. This isn't right. This isn't supposed to be like this. Leo is out of control. Uncle Steven to back away as far from Leo as he can. Leo walked forword after him. I started to cry. I got to do soemthing! I thought.

I ran. Not running away from the scene, but running to Leo. I pulled out my arms and embrace him. Leo gasped and stop. The fire on his arms were gone.

"Please stop." I cried. "Please Leo stop. I don't want to see you like this. Let's just go back. Let's go back home."

Leo put his hand over mine. Aunt Lavender helped Uncle Steven up to his feet. They were speechless of what had happen. Everyone was quiet, but I was still crying. I was crying on his back. I was happy that I stop him before he did anymore damage to my uncle. Even though I hate my family I still don't want them to get hurt. I'm not that kind of person would do that.

"I'm sorry," Leo whisper to me. "It's just all those things they said to you, just made me angery."

"I know, I know." I said softly

"I promise I won't do that again." Leo promised

"Just let me talk to them," I said. "I'll reason with them."

Leo sigh. "Alright, but if they _do _try to hurt or kill you. I will hurt them."

"Don't worry." I assued him. "They won't hurt me. I'm sure about it."

I let go of Leo and held his hand. I look at my family. Aunt Lavender, Uncle Steven, and Petunia were now afriad of Leo. Uncle Steven was craddling his arm.

"Even if you did hurt me." Uncle Steven said. "The girl will still go to England."

"Aunt Lavender, Uncle Steven, Petunia." I said. "I know you hate me, but why not you just let me stay here forever? I mean if you let me stay here forever, you don't have to see me again. I can go to school here. You don't have to see me in the holidays. You don't have to see me ever again. I will stay here in New York with my friends and half siblings here."

"Aunt Lavender, Lily does have a point." Petunia said

"She does," Aunt Lavender grumbled.

"But Aunt Lavender," I said as I conitune. "After Mom and Dad died they were turn into dogs. They still have their human lives, but they only have their animal ingstincts."

"She right, Lavender." Mom said. "I'm very greatful to be turned into a dog."

"Same here." Dad said

Aunt Lavender crouch down and look at my stepmom. She looked into her black eyes. Aunt Lavender smiled. She got up and looked at me.

"I'm sorry, that Steven, Petunia, and I have been rude to you for all these years." Aunt Lavender apologized. "You can stay here at Camp Half-Blood as long as you want. Since right now Rose and Nathan are alive and animals. I will let you stay."

My mouth drop. I never thought Aunt Lavender can apolozied to anyone. Leo hugged me in surprised. I hugged him back. All of my friends were cheering.

"Lily." Petunia said.

"Yeah?" I asked

"Can I come with you too?" Petunia asked

My eyes wide. "Seriously?"

Petunia nodded. "Ever since I found out that you were a half-blood when we were nine, I was jealous of you. That's why I was being rude to you and I'm sorry about that. Now I know Mom and Dad are alive, I want to come with you to camp. Also I want to spend time with my sister again."

I smiled. "Sure you can come."

Petunia smiled back and turn to Aunt Lavender.

"You can go with her too, Petunia." Aunt Lavender said. "but you have to come back to Minnosota during the holidays."

Petunia nodded. "Can Lily come back on the holidays too?"

"If she wants too." Uncle Steven said

"Actually," I said. "I would rather send my holidays at camp."

Aunt Lavender nodded. "Steven we need to go. I need to call the studying abroad program and also I need to take you to the hospital."

"Sorry about that." Leo apologized and smiled sheepishly.

Uncle Steven nodded. Then he and Aunt Lavender went into the car and drove away.

"Come on," Percy said. "We need to go."

Everyone nodded and we got on the two chariots. Petunia sat with Annabeth and Piper so they can explained her everything about camp. I sat with Leo. I rest my head on his shoulder. I already have a long morning.

"I can't wait to get back." I said

"Me too." Leo said

I look over to Piper and she and the others were smiling, well except for Petunia who is wondering why they were smiling for some reason. I raised an eyebrow. I think they're up to something, but what, though? I have a very bad feeling about this. What ever they're up too, I hope it's a good thing.

* * *

><p><strong>Killerninja123: Plz Review!<strong>

**Last chapter coming up!**

**I wonder what Piper, Jason, Reyna, Hazel, Percy, Nico, Annabeth, and Frank are up too? **

**Find out soon!**

**Plus you finally will find out what the mysterious item that Leo made for Lily.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Killerninja123: Hope you like the last chapter!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 26: In This Moment<p>

Lily POV

When we got back, Chiron was surprsied that I came back. I explained to him everything and I showed Petunia around. Petunia was still rude to me, but not that much. She was happy to be here. She just didn't show it. She only showed it by just being mean and all. No big deal. Also since she's the decendant of Hecate Lou Ellen took Petunia to the Hecte cabin and let her stay there. Lou Ellen told me that I am still welcome in the Hecate cabin, but I told her I'll stay over there sometimes. Which that made her happy.

Then it was lunch. Leo and I made a picnic at the beach. It was exciting. We watch the ocean and made a sand castle. I got to admit, that Leo is seriously great at building things. He made a sand castle that was as the size of him! While we were together all of my siblings were shouting couple names at us. They were saying: "Lilo!" and "Lileo!" It was seriously annoying so then we started to walk along the beach holding hands.

"Are you doing anything tonight?" He asked

I shook my head. "No. Why?"

"I need to give you something." Leo said

"What is it?" I asked

"Well you got to find out tonight." Leo replied with a smile.

I chuckled. "When?"

"Right here at the beach, after dinner." Leo answered.

I smiled. "I'll be there."

"I know you will."

I gave him a kiss on the cheek and went back to my cabin. As I walk I saw Jason, Nico, Percy, and Frank were whispering about something. I frown. They were up to something, but what? Then they saw me. I cross my arms and then they ran into Percy's cabin. I raise an eyebrow. Now that was seriously odd, I thought. As I walk to my cabin, I saw Piper, Reyna, Hazel, Annabeth, Ellie, and Rachel were whispering about something too. Okay, first the boys and now the girls. What else is there to whisper about? Then the girls saw me and smiled. They walk up to me as if they were not doing anything that caues trouble.

"Hey. Lils." Piper said

"Hey." I said uneasy

"Do you want to go the mall?" Annabeth asked

I look at Annabeth. Okay has she gone insane? I thought. Every since after I was claimed Annabeth and Piper told me about themselves and everything else. I knew that Annabeth doesn't even go to malls unless if there's a book that she seriously wants.

"What are we going to do there?" I asked

"We're going to by some clothes." Rachel replied

I look at Rachel. I hope she was kidding becaues I don't go to malls that much. I only go there like once a month or once a week.

"No thanks." I said right away

"But you have to come." Hazel insisted.

"I don't want to." I said

I was about to walk away from them, until one of the girls grab me and drag me on my heels. Then I remember Piper told me that they can't leave camp unless if they had permission. As we got on Half-Blood Hill we saw Chiron. I thought the girls will get in trouble, but instead Chiron let them in the car. Annabeth told me that they already got permission to leave camp. I cursed. I forgot that Annabeth was the daughter of Athena and she can plane ahead of things.

We got into the car and drove. I was shaking. It's like they kidnapped me to go to the mall with them. What are they planning? Then forty-five minutes later we where at the mall. I only go to the mall to buy guy clothes instead of girl clothes. To tell you the truth, all my life I wore guy clothes, except when I was nine of course. When we got in the mall we went into a store that has a lot of dresses. For once I wish I can leave, but I can becaues Piper, Annabeth, and Reyna were behind me and Rachel, Hazel, and Ellie were in front of me. So I guess I can't leave or ditch them at all. This sucks.

"Okay, Lily, just buy a nice dress." Piper said. "Then we can go and look at some shoes."

I look at Piper with horror. I knew she hates shopping, but why is she doing this to me? This is torture!

"You can't be serious." I said nervously

"Lily, I am serious." Piper said in a very serious voice.

I gulped and nodded. Then I started to look around. I wish I could get out of here. I felt like a prisoner. I felt like water fall of tears will come out of my eyes. I turn my head a little and saw that Reyna and Annabeth were guarding the exit, Hazel and Rachel were guarding the bathrooms, and Piper was pretending to look around, while she has that _I hate to be here _look. I was sulking around the store. I walk around and around in circles. I look through some dresses. I was bored out of my mind.

I don't know what else to do. I can't get out of here. I can't use my powers becaues there's mortals everywhere. Plus if I did use my powers I might be on the Americas most wanted. I look in some of the racks. I sigh evertime I get to a rack. While I was looking I spoted something over at the small racks. I went over there. As I got closer I saw something green. I went over to the racks. I pulled it out and saw it was a nice green dress. Then Piper came over to me.

"That's a nice dress you picked out." she said

"Oh, yeah." I said. "I was just about to put it back-"

"Why not you tried it on?" Piper asked

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Positive."

I took a deep breath and went into the dressing room. When I came out the others came. There I was wearing the green dress. The dress went to my knees, short sleeves, and a v-neck.

"You look great." Annabeth said

"Yeah. . ." I said uneasy

"We should buy it." Reyna suggested

"Do we have to buy it?" I asked

"Of course we have to." Piper said.

"But why?"

"You'll find out soon."

We went over to the cashier and paied the dress. I was glad that we were out of the store. It felt like a hundred years in store world. I thought it was over, but boy I was wrong. We have to buy shoes! I never bough girl shoes before! Only guy shoes! Annabeth and Reyna tried to look for shoes that matches me and the dress. I felt like I want to throw up. An hour later they found the right shoe. It was a black shoe, but it was a high heel shoe. I choked. I never wore on of thoes before. The heel was small, but I don't want to wear that!

"Try it on." Annabeth insisted

"Fine." I grumbled

I knew if I refused, I have to be in here longer. I tried it on. I tried to walk around with it, but I kept on wabbling. So Annabeth and Reyna switch to the high heel to the flats. They found the flats that is black with a black rose with it. In the middle there was a green emerald on each of them. I tried it on and the girls nodded. Then they bought that. I thought this time was actually over, but it wasn't. We have to go to a salon to buy shampoo and conditionor. The girls bought strightners and curlers. While they were buying the stuff I was sulking in the background. I seriously want to go back to camp to be with Leo. This time they were done.

"Finally." I graoned. "What time is it?"

"Almost six." Hazel replied

We gotinto the car and drove back. After that boring evening with the girls I took a very long and nice shower. After that it was dinner. Now that I was excited. As I went over to the Aphrodite table I ate some nice food. After dinner I was about to go to the beach like Leo said, but then Piper and my siblings were in my way.

"Um, guys I really need to get to the beach." I said

"But we have to do something to you first." Lacy said

"What?" I said nervously

Then they pulled out the green dress, the black flats, and all the other stufff that Piper and the others bought.

"Makeover time!" All the girl shouted, except for Piper

I tried to run, but this time they were ready. They tackle me to the gorund and drag me to the cabin. as I got into the Aphrodite cabin, everthing went dark.

* * *

><p>Leo POV<p>

I was about to go to the beach and then I heard something. I turn around and saw Lily. She was being pulled by her half siblings against her will. Then they drag her to the Aphrodite cabin. I gulped. Now that was not good, I thought. I turn around to get going to the beach, but then my friends were here. Percy, Jason, Nico, Frank, and Jake were here.

"Hey, Leo." Jake siad

"Watcha doin'?" Percy asked

"Going to the beach, so I can give Lily the tiem I was making for her." I replied

"Your not going to meet her looking like that." Jaosn said

"So?" I questioned

"So you need to be more nicer." Frank said

I frown for a second and then I knew what they were up too. My eyes widen in horror. Not again! I thought. Then I started running. Jake tackle me. I was on the gorund. Then they pulled me by my ankles into my cabin. As they pulled me into the cabin. I got up and tried to open the door. The door was lock, but at least I have my fire powers.

"Don't even think about using your powers Leo." Jason said.

"Cause if you do." Percy said as he look up into the cieling.

I look up. There was buckets of water everywhere on the cieling. I sigh. They must of seriously plan ahead.

"What do you want?" I asked

Then in their hands were a tux and everything that a tux needs. My mouth drop. I'm starting to hate my friends now. Then I quickly threw a fire ball at them. I unlock the door by pulling out a hammer out of my tool belt. Just as I open the door water fall on me. I sliped and then they started to put the tux on me.

* * *

><p>Lily POV<p>

After my dreadful makeover I was in the green dress. I also wore a lily hairclip, the black flats, and a pin that has a tiger lily on it. Another good thing that they didn't even put any kind of makeup on me this time, but they did braid my hair into a single braid. In the braid there was a green ribbon. I felt like I'm disliking my siblings more than ever.

"You look so cute!" Lacy said

"I hate you guys." I gurmbled.

"We love you too." Piper said. "Now go to the beach."

I growled at them. They're going to regret this. I sigh and went out of the cabin. As I got tothe beach, Leo wasn't here. Which it's kind of odd, becaues I knew that he never forgets about this. Then I heard someone running. I turn around and saw Leo. He was wearing a white color shirt of the tux and a loose tie. His hair was a little bit wet for some reason. My heart did some dancing. I blushed. Leo saw me. He blushed.

"You look great," He said. "Beautiful."

My face red. "Y-You l-look n-nice t-too."

Leo smiled and we sat down on the sand. There was a nice breeze out in the night. The braid was bothering me. So I tried to untie it.

"Here let me help." Leo said

He went over to me and untie the ribbon. My hair was flowing freely in the breeze.

"Thanks." I said

"You _do _look nicer with your down." Leo commet.

I smiled. "Well, yeah. If it gets too long I'll cut it short again."

"Like a guy?" Leo guessed

I nodded. "Yeah."

Leo smiled back. "I can't wait to see you like that again."

"Really?"

"Yep, I actually miss your guy hair."

Then Leo got up. I got up too. Then he pulled out a green box with lily flowers and fire on them. He handed me the box. I look at him and took the box.

"Open it." Leo encourage me.

I open the box and gasped. I put my hand over my mouth. Tears were in my eyes. Inside of the box was a emerald green necklace. On the front of the necklace, there was words. It said: "I love you, Lily Taylor." I look at the necklace more closely and saw that Leo put his signature on the back of the jewlery. In the middle of the necklace was a green lily flower. The pollun was the shape of a heart. It was alos mix to another jewel. The jewel was the shape of a fire. It was red and orange. The lily jewel was in the front, while the fire jewel was next to it on the back.

"When did you make this?" I asked in amazed

"After I had a man to man talk with the guys." Leo replied. "You know after you told me that you were leaving. It took me all night to make that, but it was worth it."

"You planed this?"

"Well giving the necklace to you was the plan." Leo said as he rub his neck. "Trying to stop you from leaving? That was the plan. Kissing you and telling you how I feel about you, in public? That was not in the plan."

Tears were coming out of my eyes. I hugged him. Leo smiled and held on to me. After we hugged he helped me put on the necklace.

"You look very nice for wearing the necklace." Leo said

I blushed. Then Leo went on one knee and held out his hand.

"May I have this dance, my Lily-Flower?" Leo asked

My face turn seriously red. I never dance before. Actually I never danced at all. My face was darkening as it turn red. Leo looked at me with concern.

"Are you alright?" he asked

"I-I never d-danced b-before," I stuttered. "I've never learned. Plus there's no music."

Then Leo had his goofy grins. He reached for his pocket and took out an Ipod. The Ipod was green. My mouth fell open. That was my Iopd! I was looking for that the month before I knew I was a half-blood!

"Leo." I said angerly.

"Before you get mad at me," Leo said. "I was wondering why you have romance music in it."

I blushed a little. There was also pop, rock, hip pop, and rap in my Ipod too, but Leo just have to look in the romance song section.

"But," Leo continue. "I kept your Ipod with me just in case."

"So this time I'll have my Ipod back?" I asked

Leo nodded and then he started to look for some songs. I bowed my head. Leo's looking through my romance songs. Why can't he just look through the other songs? I thought. Leo likes rock and screamo.

"Found one." Leo finally said

I look at him and he showed me the song. I started to blush. It's my favorite song. Leo smirked at me. He can read my face. Leo took my hand and kissed it. Then he got up and out the ear plugs in my ear. Then he put the other ear plugs in his ear. He played the song and put the Ipod in his pocket. He pulled me close to him. The song started playing:

_Driving through the city for the first time, you and me_  
><em>Staring through windows and my own reflection<em>  
><em>How can a window encompass perfection<em>

_Now that I know what it's like to be living_  
><em>This beautiful world and never stop giving<em>  
><em>I can't return to a life with no vision<em>  
><em>Born into eyes not by my own decision<em>

_(and) I wanna be in this moment,_  
><em>No one can take it from me<em>  
><em>(and) I wanna stay in this moment,<em>  
><em>No one can take it away from me<em>

_Give me a chance and I'll show you what's real_  
><em>Open your eyes and you'll see<em>  
><em>Then I'm stuck in a moment and no one can take it from me<em>

_I wanna be in this moment,_  
><em>No one can take it from me<em>  
><em>I wanna stay in this moment,<em>  
><em>No one can take it away from me,<em>  
><em>Yeah.<em>

After the song ended, Leo kissed me. I kissed him back. I put my arms around his neck and he put his arms around my waist. I knew that right now, no one won't ruin in this moment.

* * *

><p><strong>Killerninja123: Plz Review!<strong>


	27. author's note

**Author's notes:**

**Hi this is Killerninja123, here! I just want to let you know that there's going to be a sequal! Actually four more sequals. So anyway this next sequal is about Leo. It's called: The Stolen Chariot. I know what you guys are thinking. That title was from the Demigod Files, when Clarrise and Percy has to get Ares's war chariot back from Ares's immortal sons.**

**I don't want to spoil it for you, but I can only tell you that Ares's war chariot is going to be stolen again, but not by is sons, someone else. Who? I'm still trying to pick a god or goddess. So it'll take a while. If you have any suggestions for a god or goddess let me know! **

**-Killerninja123**

**P.S.,**

**The other three sequeals aren't about Lily and Leo, but they will be in there, even Percy and all of the gang will be in there too. It's just new characters and all. Also plz tried to guess what the three other sequals are about. I want to see if you guys get them right.**

**Byeee!**


End file.
